Segunda oportunidad
by saragranchester
Summary: Despues de que el destino te pone pruebas dificiles la vida te recompensa dandote una oportunidad para ser feliz, Terrence Grandchester era prueba de ello, ¿pelearia por el amor de su vida? o la dejaria partir al igual que tiempo atras...¡VOTACIONES!
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es un minific, se me ocurrio y quise plasmarlo aqui para que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo.**_

**Nota: los personajes le pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, yo solo fantaseo con ellos**

* * *

***Accidente***

Este lugar ya me estaba mareando, tal vez no habia sido buena idea ir a tomar con Charlie, despues mataria a ese idiota, habia sido un día dificil en el teatro, pense que la idea de la fiesta de Charlie seria buena, pero despues de más de tres horas aqui ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

-A Terry amigo aqui estas -hablo una voz a mis espaldas, me voltie y vi a mi amigo, estaba en un estado de embriaguez total, en cada brazo tenia a unas bailarinas, pobre, ya le habrian sacado todo el dinero de la cartera

-¿A donde vas querido? -senti unas manos enrrollarme

-No creo que sea conveniente señorita -me la quite de encima y me despedi con un ademan- Charlie vamonos

-Oh lo siento señor pero no podemos dejarlo partir -me dijo mientras me volvia a abrazar

-¿Pero qué..

-Va contra nuestras reglas dejar un cliente insatisfecho -me respondio melosa

Fulmine a Charlie con la mirada, maldito idiota a que lugares se atrevia a traerme, desde hace cinco años que habia cambiado, me habia vuelto un hombre responsable, y el no comprendia eso, maldito inmaduro.

-Qué les parece que mejor me complazcan a mi y dejen a ese amargado -opino mi "querididisimo" amigo

-¿Qué dice señor Grandchester? -insistio mi acompañante

-Complacelo -y me aleje de ahi, la cabeza me dolia horrores, si me viera viera asi Eleonore, ufff me diria hasta de lo que me voy a morir; me subi a mi auto, bueno aun estaba un poco cuerdo para poder manejar.

Aun recordo como fue que me meti en este embrollo.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Oh vamos hombre hace tiempo que no sales a divertirte -insistia mi mejor amigo _

_-Charlie ya te dije que no, tengo muchas responsabilidades, ademas el Terry inmaduro quedo muy lejos -le respondi mientras salia de mi departamento_

_-Si desde hace mas de ocho años que dejaste al Terry rebelde y divertido -bufo_

_-Sigo siendo ese hombre -conteste ofendido- simplemente madure_

_-Si ahora por qué tienes a Shan.._

_-No la incluyas a ella en esto -gruñi violentamente_

_-Hermano por favor no seas tan aburrido -insistio de nuevo_

_-Ya te dije que no -ese hombre si que era persistente_

_-Creeme tambien le ayudaria mucho a ella, no tienes idea de lo feliz que la harias si sabe que te vas a divertir con amigos -hablo convencido_

_-No lo se -en parte tenia razón, hace mas de siete años que no salia_

_-Vamos -me sonrio_

_-Ahhh pero quienes van a ir? -pregunte_

_-Aa pues los de siempre -murmuro distraido_

_-Y quienes son los de siempre? -volvi a preguntar_

_-Jess, Rob, Sam, Jack -menciono a sus amigos_

_-Y dime has logrado algo con Jess -le pregunte codeandolo_

_-He -se puso rojo- deja de hablar estupideses_

_-Jajaja si hasta te pusiste rojo -me burle- el gran Charlie enamorado de la unica mujer de su banda_

_-Idiota_

_-Jajaja no se te olvide invitarme para la boda -hable_

_-Mira que yo no te ando molestando con conseguirte una pareja -me amenazo- y eso que tu SI necesitas una mujer en tu vida_

_-Ya la tengo -le recorde_

_-Pero hasta cuando crees que va a estar contigo -su respuesta me puso a reflexionar_

_-El tiempo necesario -susurre_

_-Si tu lo dices -se subio a su auto y me arranco- a las 7 paso por ti_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Empece a conducir mientras recordaba que hace mas de cinco años que habia venido al mundo el balsamo que me habia sacado de todo el dolor que habia estado sintiendo, la eterna herida de la separación, cuando mi amada pecosa se fue, dejandome solo en una noche de invierno, me senti morir, que ya nada tenia sentido, la vida me habia dado pruebas muy dificiles, a veces me preguntaba si eso habia venido al mundo, a sufrir, pero siempre ay un arco iris detras de la tormenta, si, despues de tres años de eterno sufrimiento por fin habia aparecido la luz en mi camino, pero mi vida aun no estaba completa, los ojos verdes de mi vida no estaban conmigo y probablemente jamas lo estarian.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, senti como salia disparado del coche, escuche el sonido de mis huesos al romperse y despues... nada.

Senti como si un tren hubiera pasado sobre mi, todo alredor mio era blanco, escuchaba voces, tan lejanas, estaba encima de una camilla, ugh dolia recordar, solo que me distrage un momento y luego de eso sali disparado en el aire, tenia que ser mas cuidadoso.

Unas lagrimas cayeron sobre mis rostro, con dolor levante la vista y lo que vi me sorprendio de sobremanera

-"Candy"

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**Bueno que puedo decir, este es un minific, humm a lo mejor es d capitulos no se, va a ser chiquito.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Holaa amigas se que a lo mejor pensaran ¿por qué no publicaste? Es que bueno dije que iba a ser largo y apenas voy a la mitad asi que para no dejarlas sin actualizacion decidi escribir algo sobre los rebeldes. XD**_

_**Bueno criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, ya saben en el botón que dice review**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mi ángel

_**Holaaa**_

_**Si les gusto yeihh!**_

_**Y por las que me mandaron review y tambien por las que se tomaton su tiempo en leerme aqui esta la continuación :3**_

* * *

_**Mi ángel**_

No podia creerlo, estaba aqui en New York otra vez, hace años que no venia a esta ciudad, desde lo que paso con T.. no ni siquiera me atrevia a pensar su nombre, era demasiado doloroso, habian pasado ocho años ya desde que nos vimos por última vez, donde tomamos caminos separados, habia intentado por todos los medios sacarte de mi cabeza y más aun de mi corazón, pero dejaste una huella tan profunda que ni siquiera el tiempo logro quitar, ahora regresaba a esta ciudad, este lugar donde creciste como actor, oh mi adorado rebelde, ¿pensaras en mi como yo te pienso, te habras casado con Susana, seras feliz, amor mío? Espero que si, yo he mantenido mi promesa de ser feliz, pero no puedo, he tratado pero simplemente tu recuerdo no me deja ir, Annie me ha presentado a medio Chicago para que salga con alguien, solo quiere mi felicidad, la quiero tanto, se caso con Archie, ¿puedes creerlo? siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro, mi amiga Patty despues de la muerte de Stear cerro las puertas de su corazón hasta que conocio a un chico de la India, ninguno se lo espero, pero son felices y eso es lo que importa, nuestro amigo Albert resulto ser el abuelo William, me sorprendi tanto con la noticia, nunca me imagine que el vagabundo Albert fuera el millonario Andrey, menos mal, ya se me hacia demasiado sospechoso que alguien como un abuelito me aguantara, continuo viajando por el mundo junto con George pero ahi, precisamente en Canada encontro al amor de su vida, pero esos dos no perdieron el tiempo, ya tienen dos hijos, y yo mi querido revoltoso voy a ser la solterona de la familia jajaja, pero es que simplemente no me agrada la idea de amar a otro, tu eres un hombre prohibido, ahhh el amor clandestino.

-Auch - eso me pasa por no fijarme al correr y mas por la noche - disculpe

-Oh no se preocupe - esa voz - linda florecita

-¿Qué.. qué haces aqui? - pregunte sorprendida

-No pensaba que volverias a aqui - contesto la voz - es que acaso vienes a ver a tu bastardo?

-Lo qué venga a hacer aqui no es de tu incumbencia -me enfureci

-Naah, para que le buscas Candy, estoy seguro que tu _amorcito _ya se olvido de ti - sus palabras se clavaron como agujas en mi corazón

-Callate! - mis ojos se encendieron

-Aahh tan preciosa que te ves asi - me acaricio la mejilla - enojada

-Quita tu mano - la aparte de golpe

-O qué? - me miro de forma lasciva

-O te arrepentiras - le amenace, pero senti como su mirada me desnudaba

-Nunca pense que te verias tan sexy de enfermera - su forma de verme me intimido

-Qui..quitate - tartamudee

-Yo solo busco darte un poco de consuelo cariño - me tomo del brazo

-Yo no necesito de tu consuelo - me logre safar de su agarre, lista para patearlo en sus partes y correr tan rapido como pudiera

-Y supongo que el tampoco necesita del tuyo - respondio sonriendo - despues de todo tiene una hija - me quede en shokc - fruto de Susana y de Terry

Asi que Terry, habias cumplido tu promesa, habias logrado amarla, te habias olvidado de mi, tenias una hija, algo que cuidar, que amar, habias formado tu propia familia, la que yo tanto anhele tener contigo.

Senti como ese momento de distraccion fue mi perdicion, me arrincono contra la pared y empezo a besarme, sus asquerosas manos recorrian mi cuerpo, pero qué sentido tenia resistirse, tu ya no estabas, si antes eras prohibido ahora eres inalcanzable, UNA HIJA.

Las lagrimas corrieron por mi cara, me senti morir, esto era malo, sabia que no habia sido bueno venir, pero yo y mi maldita suerte, de querer sentirte cerca, tenia que irme, no importaba como y las consecuencias que me traeria, solo tenia que irme.

Entonces senti como esos repugnantes labios me liberaban.

-Maldito bastardo! - abri los ojos y vi como alguien me quitaba a Neil de encima, lo avento contra la pared y empezaba a golpearlo.

-Aahhhh - gritaba adolorido

Observe mi uniforme, casi habia llegado a abrirme el corse, me acomode la ropa, me sentia fatal, me queria morir, cai en el suelo, llorando de dolor, este no habia sido mi noche, casi habia perdido mi virginidad por culpa de Neil y Terry, ojala nunca hubiera venido.

-Oye Candy qué te hizo ese malnacido? - esa voz se me hacia familiar, alce el rostro y era un doctor, si, trabajaba en el hospita.

-Shion? - pregunte

-Si Candy soy yo, ven - me cargo entre sus brazos y me saco del callejon

-¿Acaso lo conoces? - pregunto

-Por desgracia si - respondi

-Si me permites decirtelo - espero mi consentimiento

-Aja..

-Creo que te preocupa algo mas que esto - lo mire sorprendida, como sabia eso

-T..tu cómo lo sabes? - mis ojos lo miraron espectantes

-No es nada - se encogio de hombros - es solo que cuando te vi, te dijo algo y de ahi dejaste de resistirte

-Oh! - alcance a decir

-Lo siento - se disculpo - no debi recordartelo

-No te preocupes - me aferre a su abrazo

-¿Dónde queda tu casa? - pregunto

-No! - grite espantada

Fruncio el ceño, confundido

-Es decir, no quiero ir a mi departamento - respondi con lagrimas en los ojos, de solo recordar lo sucedido me pondria peor, al menos en el hospital estaria distraida

-Pero necesitas descansar - trato de persuadirme

-Pero yo no quiero recordar - me miro y vi un rastro de ternura en sus ojos, esos calidos ojos marrones

-Esta bien - sonrio - pero te llevare y te cuidare ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

Y me sento en una banca, me recoste y no pude aguantarlo, queria ser fuerte pero las lagrimas me traicionaron.

-Esta bien, no llores - trato de tranquilizarme

-No Shion, es que tu no lo entiendes, lo que me dijo - me detuve de golpe

-Esta bien desahogate - me acaricio la espalda, lo mire a los ojos y supe que podia confiar en él, lo conocia poco pero era un hombre de rectitud inigualable, algo impulsivo pero de sentimientos nobles

-Esta bien - y empece a relatarle toda mi historia, desde que fui abandonada en el horfanato hasta mi separación con Terry, él escuchaba atentamente, su expresion cambiaba de vez en cuando, y llegue hasta la parte en que Neil me dijo lo de su hija.

-Ya veo - estuvo largo rato en silencio, pensando.

Estuve mirando el cielo, ya me estaba tranquilizando.

-Yo pienso que no deberias de creerle - hablo por fin

-¿Qué? - pregunte confundida

-Si te ama tanto como me relatas no creo que se haya atrevido a hacerte eso - me respondio mientras me regalaba una de sus calidas sonrisas

-Tu..tu lo crees - hable indecisa

-Por supuesto - contesto seguro de si mismo

Entonces si todo eso era verdad, eso queria decir que..

-Aahhh - grite

-Qué te pasa? - pregunto asustado

-No..no lo se solo - me detuve, presa del panico

-Sii? - me apresuro a continuar

-Senti un profundo dolor en el pecho y.. - me detuve, era algo ilogico, no, era imposible nada podia estar sucediendole a.. Terry

-Candy?..

-Llevame al hospital

_**000**_

-Auch - me queje, por Dios me dolia todo el cuerpo

-Oh por fin a despertado - contesto un hombre de cabello rubio, por lo que pude ver sus ojos son de color marron, era bastante alto y su bata blanca me decia que era el doctor

-¿Qué..que paso? - pregunte confundido

-Señor Grandchester debo decir que corrio con suerte - hablo mientras revisaba unos papeles - de no ser porque llamaron rapidamente a los paramedicos no se hubiera librado de esta

-¿De que esta hablando? - no entendia nada

-Usted choco contra un camion de carga, iba a tan alta velocidad que salio impactado del auto, y lo peor de todo es que encontramos alcohol en su sangre - respondio con un poco de aire acusatorio

-Demonios - maldije

-Tiene varios huesos rotos - entonces me di cuenta que tenia cabestrillos tanto en mis brazos como en las piernas - permanecio inconsiente varios días

-Y.. - dude en preguntar - mi familia sabe algo de esto?

-Si de hecho, han estado esperando respuestas de usted - maldije a mis adentros, si el choque no me mato estoy seguro que Eleonore lo haria - pero no se preocupe le he asignado una enfermera que hara maravillas con usted - y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro

Ja! La unica capaz de hacer esto era mi pecosa.

-Bueno me marcho, tengo pacientes que atender - se despidio - en unos minutos ya llega

Me detuve a pensar mi situacion, en cuanto me recuperara y volviera a ver a Charlie lo mataria, le dejaria mas que unos huesos rotos, bueno primero tendria que sobrevivir a la ira de las dos mujeres de mi vida, ya sabia lo que me iba a decir: vas a dormir en el sillon hasta nuevo aviso

-Jaja - no pude evitar reirme

La puerta se abrio, bueno esperaba que no fuera una enfermera de esas psicoticas que aparecian con sus grandes agujas dispuestas a hacerte pasar una peor instancia en el hospital, jaja si oyeran mis infantiles pensamientos.

-Veo que despertaste - esa voz

-Candy!

-Terry - sus ojos se nublaron - eres un idiota

-Pero yo qué..

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - me miro con dolor - pudiste haberte matado!

-Candy tranquila - le indique con mi unica mano libre que se acercara a lo cual ella obedecio - estoy bien

Miro todos los cables a los que estaba conectado y mis huesos rotos.

-Encerio? - pregunto con sarcasmo

-No bien bien como cuando nos vimos la ultima vez - aclare - pero estoy aqui, vivo, contigo - la mire con profundo amor, todo el amor que tenia retenido

-Oh Terry! - sonrio con dulzura - eres el mismo rebelde cariñoso de siempre

-Y tu mi tarzan pecoso - le hice honor a su apodo - la misma atolondrada de siempre

-Jajaja si tienes razón - me acaricio la frente, me sorprendia su actitud, pense que cuando nos volvieramos a ver ella se iba a comportar de forma cortante, pero al menos no me rechazaba

-Y qué haces aqui? - pregunte con curiosidad

-Bueno yo - hizo una mueca - acepte venir a este hospital cubriendo a una amiga

-Pues debo agradecerle a esa amiga - susurre cerca de su oido

-Terry! - exclamo escandalizada - estamos en un hospital

-Y jamas me habia sentido tan agusto en uno - comente

-Hay eres imposible! - rodo los ojos

- Pero asi me quieres - sonrei

Ella se quedo seria, temi lo peor, acaso ella ¿ya no era mia?

-Y Susana? - pregunto de repente

-Ah? - conteste distraido - a Susana - me encogi de hombros - probablemente en algun lugar de Europa

-No sabes donde esta? - sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Hay algo qué debes saber - me acomode, listo para contarle

-Te escucho - opto por una pose indiferente, lo cual me dolio pero continue

-Cuando te fuiste Susana estaba encaprichada en que yo deberia ser suyo, de nadie mas, se puso tan insoportable en los ultimos meses que nuestra relacion ya no era sana, ella queria una cosa y yo queria otra, eramos como dos polos opuestos, su madre era como la gota que derramaba un vaso ya de por si lleno, yo me pasaba dia y noche en el teatro, casi ya no salia, supongo que ella llevaba una rutina similar, al llegar el segundo año lo nuestro ya era una cosa insoportable, ya no la iba a ver, tomaba de vez en cuando, tratando de que eso no me afectara en mi carrera pero era casi imposible, ella queria casarse, yo pensaba que si nos casabamos terminariamos matandonos, yo no queria acabar con mi vida asi, pero algo casi impresionante sucedio, en una de sus visitas al hospital se encontro con un antiguo actor, se hicieron amigos, desde entonces ella se volvio mas tolerable y nuestra relacion se hizo menos enfermisa, pero nosotros cada vez nos alejabamos mas, asi que despues de tres años de relacion decidimos cortar por lo sano, supongo que ella se caso con su actorcito y se fueron a Europa, de hecho su vida no es algo que me quite el sueño.

La rubia analizaba cada una de las palabras del castaño, se sentia tan mal el haber dejado a su querido rebelde a merced de esa loca, que al final termino llendose, le destruyo sus vidas para que al final se diera cuenta de que solo era un capricho, pero tenia que aceptarlo, era su culpa, por no haber peleado por su amor, pero aun quedaba una incognita si Susana se habia ido ¿por qué Terry no habia regresado a buscarla?

La puerta se habrio de repente, sobresaltando a los presentes

-Terry! - una infantil voz lleno la habitacion

-Shanon querida que haces aqui? - pregunto el castaño confundido pero con cierta ternura

-Es que tenia tiempo que no sabia de mi Terry y abuela Eleonore no me decia nada - respondio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto lo vio mejor -¿qué te paso?

- Shanon que no te he enseñado que saludes? - la reprendio

-Perdón Terry - bajo la cabeza avergonzada - disculpe señorita soy Shanon Grandchester y usted es?

Las dudas de la rubia se disiparon, ahi estaba la respuesta, Terry se habia enamorado y habia formado una familia, por eso no habia regresado por ella, ojala no le hubiera creido a Shion, ni tampoco se hubiera falsas ilusiones, todo estaba perdido para ella, ¿es que acaso ella no merecia ser feliz?

* * *

_**Si llegaron hasta aca COMO LAS AMO!**_

_**Es que bueno creo que ahora si se me paso la mano, estuvo lleno de fuertes escenas,no se enojen, despues de todo Terry al principio dijo que le hacia falta la luz pecosa de su vida, de hecho en el proximo cap van a saber el porque de la existencia de Shanon, no se desesperen, tranquilas, Terry tiene una nueva oportunidad de volver a enamorar a su pecosa por qué con esto si que le va a costar perooo ustedes me dice, ¿Candy lo perdonara asi de fácil haberla dejado?**_

_**Oigan y por si lo de Shion se les hace extraño quiero que sepan que significa "amabilidad al enseñar".**_

_**Amm si se preguntan asi como que no le queda el titulo lo puse porque al ver a Candy siente que llega su angel guardian.**_

_**Tomatazo, duda, sugerencia, opinion u alguna otra cosa que se les ofrezca ¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Malentendido

_**=Malentendido=**_

_Porque la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde para recuperar un viejo amor._

-Soy Shanon Grandchester y tu? - pregunto la pequeña

El corazón de la rubia se paralizo, no podia creerlo, no queria, pero la realidad era evidente, no podia respirar, sintio como su alma abandono su cuerpo.

-¿Candy? -pregunto Terry asustado al ver la palidez de la rubia

-¿He? - a se reprendio asi misma el verse tan devil - predona

-¿Qué extraña señora? - murmuro la pequeña Shanon

-Jajaja ves Candy lo que provocas - sintio un dolor en su cuerpo -auch

-Ves es lo que te pasa por burlarte - la rubia se levanto de su lugar y empezo a acomodar sus utencilios de trabajo

-Oh por Dios aqui estas! -la puerta se abrio de golpe dejando entrar a una enfermera de avanzada edad

-Upss - la niña presente ahi se escondio entre las sabanas de su padre - Terry por favor no dejes que me lleven

-Enfermera White -alzo la voz la mujer -usted deveria de saber que niños no tienen que estar aqui

-Lo se perfectamente - contesto con tono profesional - pero el señor necesitaba ver a alguien familiar para que sintiera un mayor alivio, ademas acaba de llegar

-Muy bien - se dirigio al paciente - disculpe la escena pero creo que sera mejor que su hija se retire, no quiero que sufra de traumas psicologico - murmuro lo final

-Pero...

-Shanon la señora tiene razón - con su mano libre acaricio su cabeza - se buena niña y ve

Asintio cabizbaja, habia logrado ver a su Terry, pero lo habia visto en brazos de otra, su primera impresion fue apartarla de ahi inmediatamente, pero en cuanto vio su rostro, no supo el por que pero le agrado, sentia una ligera emocion y por primera vez en su vida se permitio pensar en su madre.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro el castaño miro con curiosidad a la rubia, queria saber cuales eran sus pensamientos, estaba ansioso por saber que opinaba de su niña consentida.

-Bien Terry - respondio luego de un largo silencio - veo que ya estas mejor, ahorita va a venir al doctor para decirte como vas

-Eso es todo? - pregunto incredulo

-Bueno - titubeo - regreso en media hora a cambiarte tus vendas - y aprovecho ese momento de desconcierto del castaño para salir, cerro la puerta tras de si ante su mirada atonita, que esperaba que le dijera, ¿que tenia una hermosa niña, que su posible esposa estaba esperando afuera, que le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo en ese matrimonio? Pediria su cambio de area, habia muchas enfermeras que matarian por su puesto, pero primero le dejaria en claro que no queria ser su amiga, el recuerdo de un viejo amor, no, ella no seria su juguetito, tampoco se iria del hospital, seria fuerte y tal vez con un poco de fuerza de voluntad lograria olvidarlo.

_**000**_

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Candy? - se pregunto confundido, su actitud cariñosa habia desaparecido en cuanto habia aparecido Shanon, penso que adoraria a su hija, por lo visto no era asi, creyo que, solo tal vez, podrian formar la familia que tanto anhelo tener con ella, por lo que comprobo seguia sola, eso le causaba una alegria inmensa pero ¿por qué se habia comportado asi?

Tocaron la puerta y tras de ella paso el doctor.

-¿Oye Shion sabes que le pasa a Candy? - tal vez el sabria la respuesta

-De hecho yo venia a preguntarte que es lo que le habias hecho - su expresion del doctor se volvio dura

-Yo no le hice nada - acaso le habia hecho daño verla?

-Escuche que de aqui salio una niña -..

-Vaya si que corren rapido los sucesos - hable con cierta burla

-Oh no! - su rostro paso a ser uno palido - ¿entonces tu si tienes una hija?

-¿No sabias? - pregunte confundido, entonces aaah, mierda!, eso explicaba todo, si la pecas no sabia aunque sea el mas remoto rumor era logico que pensara eso, pero ¿como pensaba que la iba a traicionar de tal forma? Por eso su reaccion y recelo al preguntar por Susana, su sorpresa al ver a mi bebe, con razón se habia ido tan derrepente, oh no, hay mi Candy en que lio me habia metido.

-No puede ser! - mi acompañante tomo su cabello entre sus manos

-Shion por favor tienes que ayudarme - lo mire con suplica

-¿Como pudiste hacerle eso? - me miro con odio

-Es que no entiendes, todo fue un malentendido - senti como se afligia mi cara

-Entonces explicamelo por que no pienso ayudarte hasta que no me expliques que sucedio - se sento en la silla a un lado de mi cama.

Al ver que no me quedaba de otra me resigne, no era mi estilo contarle mi vida privada a quien tenia delante mio pero este hombre a pesar de ser joven veia cierta sabiduria en sus ojos, y si Candy confiaba en el pues yo tambien lo haria,

-Bien - me acomode en mi cama - todo inicio cinco años atras

_**Flash Back**_

_Era sabado en la noche, no tenia mucho que hacer, asi que decidi ir a casa de Eleonore para contarle las buenas nuevas de mi rompimiento con Susana, estaba feliz, ahhh hace tanto tiempo que no sabia lo que era sentirse tan ligero, maneje por las calles neoyorkinas, llegue hasta la casa de mi madre, me baje, toque la puerta y me fue abierta por Veronica, su ama de llaves._

_-A hola Verito - la salude - ¿esta Eleonore en casa?_

_-Humm si te oyera tu madre - me regaño_

_-Jaja tienes razón, es mejor que no le digas - hice un ademan de shhh_

_-Oh Terry pero ahora porque tanta felicidad - me miro con picardia - no me digas que te deshiciste de la novia_

_-No vas a creerlo pero si - respondi con con una sonrisa_

_-Ohhh mi niño - me beso ambas mejilla con ternura - que felicidad!_

_-Lo se, lo se - sonrei - ¿y mi madre?_

_-Ah - su mirada se ensombresio - esta arriba_

_-¿Le paso algo malo? - pregunte asustado_

_-Pues la verdad no lo se - me dejo pasar - llego una carta desde Francia y se encerro en su habitacion y desde ahi no ha salido_

_Fue suficiente informacion para mi, corri a subir las escaleras, toque la puerta de su habitación, no me respondio nadie, volvi a tocar igual nada, agudize mi oido y pude escuchar unos deviles gemidos, abri la puerta con violencia._

_-Eleonore! - grite, y ahi, tirada en el piso estaba mi madre, sosteniendo entre sus manos un papel, me hinque a su lado y la abrace, estuvimos largo rato asi, abrazados, calmandonos._

_-¿Ya estas mejor? - le pregunte acariciando su cabello_

_-Si mi vida - acaricio mi mejilla con ternura - siento que me veas en estas condiciones _

_-No te preocupes - la ayude a levantarse y la lleve a la cama -¿qué te paso? _

_-Es por esta carta - agarre el papel arrugado entre sus manos._

_Me dispuse a leer el contenido, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al terminar de leer, no podia creerlo, pero aun no entendia la razón por la que lloraba tan lastimosamente, era cierto que lo que pasaba no eran buenas noticias pero no era para tanto._

_-Aun hay cosas que no sabes Terry - hablo adivinando mi expresion_

_-Lo siento - me disculpe_

_-Esta bien no te preocupes - tome sus manos entre las mias _

_-Y dime que te paso por eso desidiste venir a visitar a tu ya olvidada madre - me dijo con cierto tono de reproche_

_-Perdon - me sonroje de la verguenza _

_-Jaja no te pongas asi hijo pero si que ya me tenias olvidadita - me revolvio los cabellos_

_-Es que bueno ya sabes el teatro y todo eso - me excuse_

_-Excusas, excusas - rodo los ojos_

_-Jaja pero se que me perdonaras por que tengo algo muy importante que decirte - sonrei con tan solo recordarme_

_-Vale dime - se acomodo, atenta a escucharme_

_-Por fin me libere de Susana! _

_**Flash Back interrumpido**_

-Whoa, whoa esperate tantito para ver si entendi - me interrumpio

-Aja - lo anime a continuar

-Dices que tu mamá es Eleonore Backer - asenti respondiendo a su respuesta - increible!

-Bueno me dejas terminar - le reprendi

-A si perdona - y continue

_**Retoma del Flash Back**_

_-Encerio? - pregunto con incredulidad - eso es fantastico_

_-Lo se - nos abrazamos fuertemente, celebrando nuestra pequeña victoria_

_-Al menos ya encontre un poco de felicidad - miro el cielo estrellado_

_-Madre si quieres yo puedo ir a Francia a resolverlo - le sugeri_

_-Pero Terry -..._

_-Mamá vas a tener gira, no quiero que la canceles, ademas no creo que vaya a pasar algo que necesite forzosamente de tu presencia - aclare_

_-Pero no sabes con quien vas a tratar - trato de persuadirme_

_-Y como me voy a enterar si no voy - ataque_

_-Ahh es imposible ganarte en esta discusion - se puso de pie - bien cuanto mas pronto te marches mas pronto regresaras _

_-Esta bien - me encogi de hombros - de todas formas Robert ya nos dio nuestras vacaciones asi que parto en esta semana_

_-Perfecto - sonrio y movio la cabeza de un lado a otro - cuidate mucho por favor_

_Cuando llegue a Francia_

_Camine buscando por todos lados la direccion del sobre, esto si que me estaba costando trabajo, me dijeron que podia encontrar informacion en un bar a unas cuantas cuadras, camine y en efecto, ahi estaba un bar, entre y me encontre con un hambiente de lo mas acogedor._

_-Hola - salude a la dama del mostrador rogando que supiera hablar el ingles_

_-A hola - me saludo - ¿britanico verdad?_

_-Jaja si en efecto - era una de las mujeres mas hermosas que habia visto en mi vida, su cabello negro, tan oscuro como la negra noche, sus ojos castaños centellantes como el fuego me impresionaron_

_-Interesante - y empezo a tararear una cancion, desconocia cual era pero en sus labios se escuchaba magnifico_

_-Tiene una hermosa voz - tenia que reconocerlo_

_-Y usted por que se me hace conocido - pregunto con una sonrisa en sus delicados labios_

_-Soy Terrence Grandchester - me presente_

_-Yo soy Maydeline - me tomo de la mano y me guio a una habitacion - te estaba esperando_

_**Flash Back interrumpido**_

-Basta! - una voz grito entre la habitacion y de una reja salio la rubia - he oido lo suficiente!

-Candy! -exclamaron los dos hombres sorprendidos

La rubia pecosa abrio la puerta y salio llorando de la habitacion mientras corria por los pasillos.

-¿Pero..

-Creo que has dejado muy en claro tu posicion - declaro de quien yo creia mi amigo

-Pero si todavia no he acabado! - replique

-Para mi fue suficiente - y el rubio salio corriendo por su compañera

-Maldición - cerro los puños con impotencia - por qué? Por qué a mi? - pensaba mientras recordaba los ultimos acontecimientos

_**Flash Back**_

_-A dónde? - pregunte con recelo_

_-¿A ti te envio Eleonore cierto? - pregunto sonriendo_

_-Aahh si? - como lo sabia_

_-Uff que bueno que hayas venido, la verdad dudaba que vinieran - respiro aliviada_

_-¿Y por que tanto pánico? - pregunte_

_-¿No te lo dijo? - se sorprendio_

_-Decirme qué - esto era un interrogatorio_

_-No, no te lo dijo - suspiro - bien, Marie Backer es la testaruda hermana mayor de Eleonore_

_-¿Qué? -eso significaba que tenia una tía_

_-Bueno, no te enojes con ella, siempre quiso ayudarla pero el orgullo de Marie Backer es mas grande - contesto con una mueca de disgusto_

_-¿Aqui viven? - pregunte al llegar a una pequena puerta que conectaba la casa con el bar_

_-No me quejo - se encojio de hombros - amo trabajar en el bar pero ahora la situacion se ha complicado_

_-¿Qué tanto? - pero mis dudas fueron respondidas por una joven mujer que salia con su vientre abultado..._

* * *

_**Holass, bueno la verdad agradezco de corazón todos sus reviews que me mandaron, asi que aqui esta la continuacion, de verdad ustedes me animan mucho.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que crees **__ccc __**tu si que le atinaste perooo no todo es lo que parece.**_

_**Espero no me maten por lo que la pecosa se fue sin haber escuchado el final de la historia, bueno no es el final, esto fue solo el princio wuajajajaja XD**_

_**Agradezco tantos sus reviews. :')**_


	4. Chapter 4: La herida

_***La herida***_

Deje la habitación apenas Terry se distrajo, no podia creerlo, entonces si habia tenido una hija, era extraño, queria llorar y desahogarme pero las lagrimas no me salian, crei que al verla sentiria un profundo odio pero no sentia nada por la niña, simpatia ¿quizas? Si, probablemente, despues de todo no fue tan doloroso como cuando lo vi llegar todo moribundo y ensangretado al hospital

_**Flash Back**_

_Llegue corriendo con Shion al hospital, nada era mas importante que averiguar que pasaba, algo en mi corazón me decia que algo malo estaba pasando pero no entendia que, mi compañero solo corria conmigo desconsertado, probablemente ahora me veria con cara de loca, pero nada importaba mas que ver que Terry no estaba ahi._

_Llegamos al hospital jadeantes, en efecto todo estaba "normal", me vieron de forma extraña al ver que regresaba ya que apenas habia salido, fui directamente a la recepcion y pregunte quienes habian ingresados, nadie conocido, respire con alivio y fui a cambiarme, por suerte tenia otra muda de ropa aqui, revise mi roto uniforme, aahh estupido Neil, era mejor pensar en otras cosas menos dolorosas, hablaria con Albert sobre el tema._

_-Ahhh! - escuche que habia gran alboroto afuera del hospital, sali a ver que habia ocurrido_

_-¿Dancy qué ocurrio? - le pregunte a una pequeña compañera de trabajo_

_-No, no puede ser posible - declaro tapandose la boca_

_-¿Qué? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño_

_-¡Abran paso! - mientras anunciaban eso una camilla pasaba trayendo consigo a un hombre sobre de ella_

Siempre es la misma función,  
el mismo espectador,  
el mismo teatro,  
en el que tantas veces actuó.,  
y perder la razón en un juego tan real,  
quizás fuera un error, cúrame esta herida,  
por favor.,

Mis latidos se hicieron mas rápidos, senti como me faltaba la respiración, no sabia por qué, no entendia el motivo del por qué ese herido me causaba tanto dolor.

-Oh no puedo creerlo es Terrence Grandchester! - se oyo al fondo

_Y todo se aclaro, mi amado Terry era el que estaba en esa camilla, cerre los ojos y respire profundamente, no me dejaria vencer por eso, tome fuerzas y segui avanzando hasta alcanzar la camilla, me aferre como pude a ella, era inconsedible verte en ese estado, tan indefenso lleno de huesos rotos._

_-Tuvo un terrible accidente - escuche murmurar_

_-Y lo peor es que iba borracho - las voces se dejaron de oir, solamente eramos nosotros, en efecto, olias a alcohol ¿por qué habias regresado a tu vicio?_

_Abriste tus hermosos ojos azules y me miraste sorprendido, senti como mis mejillas se inundaban por las lagrimas, o mi amor ¿que te habia hecho?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y como si el destino nos quisiera unir, al ingresarte me asignaron junto a Shion para ser tu enfermera.

Pero al final resulto ser que eras de otra, jum como era la vida.

-Candy - me detuvo la jefa de enfermeras - ten, necesito que lleves esto a la bodega

-A si - tome el paquete y baje hacia la bodega del hospital, nunca habia estado ahi, asi que me detuve a preguntar varias veces por donde se encontraba, al llegar abri la puerta, uff menos mal estaba abierta.

En lo que buscaba un buen lugar donde dejarlo recorde las veces en el colegio, donde Annie no queria revelar el secreto de que era adoptada

¿qué hay en dos amigos,  
cuando después de todo,  
parecen perdidos,  
y prefieren a otros?,

Si, habia preferido a Eliza antes de admitir que era una hija de Pony, no veia verguenza en admitirlo, yo lo aceptaba con orgullo, ella estaba perdida y se vio obligada en alejarse de mi, menos mal habia recapacitado y ahora estaba conmigo y era muy feliz.

-Bien, entonces explicame porque no pienso ayudarte hasta que me des una explicación - escuche una voz que provenia de algun lugar

-Bien - respondio con recelo - todo inicio cinco años atras...

¿Acaso eran Shion y Terry los que estaban hablando? Empece a buscar el lugar de donde provenian los ruidos, entonces me encontre con un conducto, trate de abrirlo.

-Crak! - se escucho al despegarlo

Sabia que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero queria saber que sucedio, me meti en el conducto y me guie por sus voces, llegue hasta las rejas y desde ahi los veia platicar, escuche atentamente a todo lo que Terry relataba, no entendia muy bien lo de Eleonore, ¿qué dira esa carta que la puso en ese estado? Continue escuchando ¡¿Qué mi rebelde fue a Francia?!

_Camine buscando por todos lados la direccion del sobre, esto si que me estaba costando trabajo, me dijeron que podia encontrar informacion en un bar a unas cuantas cuadras, camine y en efecto, ahi estaba un bar, entre y me encontre con un hambiente de lo mas acogedor._

_-Hola - salude a la dama del mostrador rogando que supiera hablar el ingles_

_-A hola - me saludo - ¿britanico verdad?_

_-Jaja si en efecto - era una de las mujeres mas hermosas que habia visto en mi vida, su cabello negro, tan oscuro como la negra noche, sus ojos castaños centellantes como el fuego me impresionaron_ - sus pensamientos me dolieron en lo mas profundo.

_-Interesante - y empezo a tararear una cancion, desconocia cual era pero en sus labios se escuchaba magnifico -_ entonces no solo era bonita sino que tenia una voz que logro cautivarlo

_-Tiene una hermosa voz - tenia que reconocerlo - _¡le estaba haciendo piropos!

_-Y usted por que se me hace conocido - pregunto con una sonrisa en sus delicados labios_

_-Soy Terrence Grandchester - me presente_

_-Yo soy Maydeline - me tomo de la mano y me guio a una habitacion - te estaba esperando_

No pude resistirlo mas tiempo, sali de mi escondite, ya sabia lo que vendria, al fin él habia encontrado a su esposa y habian tenido a una hija, tal vez de esa noche, no! No queria escuchar lo que vendria, y si ya se conocian peor.

-Basta! - grite - ya escuche lo suficiente

-Candy - oi que gritaron sorprendidos

No me importaba, esto era demasiado, escuche que alguien me seguia probablemente Shion, bah! No queria escuchar a nadie, queria encerrarme y llorar, era lo unico que me quedaba, me sentia traicionada, usada.

¿qué dan lerdas manos,  
ignorando lo dado,  
si antaño se estrecharon,  
ahora están engañados?,  
¿qué les hizo alejarse,  
de su "orilla intranquila",  
tan siquiera un instante,  
piensan en esos días?,

-Aguarda - me agarro del hombro - por favor Candy calmate

-Dejame sola! - grite

-No! - no me hizo caso y me encaro - ¿por que te comportas asi? - me pregunto disgustado - no quedamos que la vida era lo mas importante y que teniamos que disfrutarla al maximo sin amargarnosla?

Claro que me acordaba, por eso no habia rechazado a Terry en un primer instante, ¡de cuanto me arrepentia no haberlo hecho!

-Mirame - agarro mi menton con dulzura - ya se que para ti es doloroso pero es parte de la vida, es parte de crecer, ahora ven, necesitas escuchar el resto de la historia

-No! - negue - ya se como termina

-Oh no, no lo sabes - respondio sonriendo

-¿Acaso tu si? - pregunte

-No - se encogio de hombros - pero quiero averiguarlo

-Peroo..

-Escuche que antes eras la valiente enfermera White que no le temia a nada - se detuvo un momento - ¿qué le paso?

-Se durmio profundamente-..

-Jajajaja - se rio - pues yo la hare despertar

Y me arrastro al hospital a la recamara de mi Terry.

-Y cómo lo conociste? - me daba curiosidad el saber porque tanto afan en ayudarlo

-Bueno es mi paciente - me dedico una sonrisa - es obvio que quiero lo mejor para el y conocer parte de su vida - me miro de soslayo - y tu eres mi amiga asi que ¿y por qué no ayudarlo?

-Oohh - atine a decir pero le agradeci internamente.

siempre es la misma función,  
el mismo espectador,  
el mismo teatro,  
en el que tantas veces actuó.,  
perder la razón en un juego tan real,  
quizás fuera un error, cúrame esta herida,  
por favor.,

Toque con timidez la puerta de la habitacion de Terry.

-Adelante - escuche su varonil voz, aaahhh como me hacia suspirar

_**000**_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta.

-Adelante - aprobe el paso

-Amm ¿Terry? - era mi pecosa, y tras de ella venia Shion que me guiño el ojo y salio dejandonos solos - ¿puedo entrar?

-Si Candy pasa - sonrei, agradecia que hubiera regresado.

-Perdona mi comportamiento de hace rato - hablo apenada - se que no debi escuchar su conversación a hurtadillas y...

-Shhh calla - la invite venir a mi cama - de todas formas quiero que sepas lo que de verdad paso

-Ee..esta bien - contesto recelosa

-Pero prometeme que no me vas a interrumpir - le adverti primero

-Ah.. - se quedo en silencio y asintio

-Bien - sonrei con cariño - conoce la verdadera historia

Y empece a contarle todo hasta que me encontre con la mujer embarazada

_**Flash Back**_

_-Y por qué tanto alboroto? - pregunte confundido_

_Entonces salio una joven de aproximadamente 18 años, era de cabellos marrones y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, pero no tanto como los mios, se asemejaban mas a los de una tranquila tarde._

_-Hola - me saludo cariñosamente - ¿es quien a enviado tía Eleonore? - pregunto a Maydeline_

_-O si - sonrio - es el hijo de tia Eleonore_

_-¡¿Encerio?! - sonrio y me miro con los ojos casi brillando de la emcion - que alegria!_

_Senti como me abrazaba, el calor que emanaba, para nada incomodo, era vagamente familiar, la abrace pero aun no sabia quien era._

_-Hola - me presente - ¿y tu eres?_

_-Oh de seguro Maydeline ya te hablo de mi madre - me dijo mientras nos guiaba a la puerta de su casa_

_-Entonces eres hija de Marie Backer! - sonrei entusiasmado - ¿primos?_

_-Exacto - me enseño sus dientes al sonreir_

_-Si que estas escondidita - comente mientras veia el lugar_

_-No me digas que no cumple las exigencias del gran actor Terrence Grandchester - se burlo con sarcasmo_

_-No es eso - negue_

_-Y bien dime por qué vives aqui en ese estado - dije mientras miraba su abultado vientre_

_-No es mi desicion - cerro los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor - en cuanto le dije que tendriamos un bebe tomo el primer vuelo a Los Angeles _

_-Cuanto lo siento - la abrace, mas que nadie yo sabia lo que se sentia perder a un amor_

_-Esta bien ya no importa - miro el cielo estrellado - siempre me motiva el poder ver su carita, sonriendome - abrazo su vientre con cariño_

_-Y lo cumpliras - la anime_

_-Pero.. - hizo una mueca de dolor_

_-¿Estas bien? - la ayude a sentarse en el sofa_

_-Si - su expresion me decia otra cosa - tranquilo son sintomas normales del embarazo_

_-Katherin por qué no vas a recostarte mientras yo atiendo a nuestro invitado - sugirio la pelinegra, ups se me habia olvidado su presencia_

_-Si puedo aguantarlo - protesto_

_-Kat - le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria - el bebe podria sentirse mal_

_-Ahh esta bien - suspiro derrotada y se fue a su habitacion_

_-Bueno es un asunto bastante delicado del cual te voy a hablar - dijo en cuanto Kat habandono la estancia_

_-Continua - preste total atencion a lo que le iba a decir_

_-Yo bueno - se puso nerviosa_

_-Sii... - la anime a continuar_

_-Bien - tomo aire - el bebe de Katherin viene mal -.._

_Abri mis ojos como platos, ya entendia la gravedad del asunto, entonces por eso Eleonore lloraba por la carta, con razon no le habia entendido a una parte, una parte fundamental._

_-¿Por qué? - pregunte desconsertado_

_-Aun no sabemos la causa - apreto los puños - el caso es que ella no lo quiere aceptar, dice que su bebe esta bien y se niega a a.. - no termino la frase_

_-¿Como puedes considerar eso? - o claro que le habia entendido, ¿quitarle la vida a un ser inocente como a un bebe? ¡por favor!_

_-¡Si no hacemos eso Katherin no resistira ni tampoco el bebe! - solto llena de furia e impotencia pero regulo su voz, para no despertar a Kat_

_-¿Y piensas que voy a financiar una muerte? - pregunte incredulo_

_-No creo que quieras financiar dos! - su voz se volvio dura_

_-Demonios! - en que lio y contradiccion me habia metido, no queria ser el responsable de la muerte de un inocente bebe pero y si no lo hacia no solo moriria el bebe, sino tambien mi prima._

_-Necesito pensarlo - respondi finalmente_

_-No tengo idea de que vayas a pensar pero esta bien - se paro de su asiento - ire don Kat_

_Asenti._

siempre he preferido,  
un beso prolongado,  
aunque sepa que miente,  
aunque sepa que es falso.,  
¿que demonios ocurre,  
cuando miradas no se encuentran?,  
la pelea de gallos, se admiten apuestas.,

Aa esto era uno de los momentos mas dificiles de mi vida, otra vez queri perderme en el alcohol pero a la vez me daba yo mismo asco, ¿como podia preocuparme por mi mismo cuando habia otras personas que sufrian mas que yo?

_Por qué tenia que ser tan egoista, una respuesta simple, asi me criaron, asi me crie, sonrei con amargura, oo la bella Francia, no era tan acogedora despues de tantas sorpresas, una nueva herida se formaba en mi corazón._

¿quién buscó abrigo,  
en algún otro lugar?,  
¿es posible que el frío,  
venga con la edad?,  
siempre es la misma función,  
el mismo espectador,  
el mismo teatro,  
en el que tantas veces actuó.,  
perder la razón en un juego tan real,  
quizás fuera un error, cúrame esta herida,  
por favor.,

_Oohh, si, lo que daria para que alguien curara esta herida nueva, sentia un frio que me calaba hasta los huesos, por una parte agradecia ser yo y no mi madre la que estuviera sufriendo esto._

_-Aahn snif - escuche unos pequeños gemidos en la oscuridad, frunci el ceño, no, no era posible, la locura ya me estaba envolviendo._

_-Buaaa! - no, no estaba loco, habia un bebe llorando en medio de la oscuridad_

siempre es la misma función,  
el mismo espectador,  
el mismo teatro,  
en el que tantas veces actuó.,  
perder la razón en un juego tan real,  
quizás fuera un error, cúrame esta herida,  
por favor.,

_Avance agudizando el oido, si, era el llanto, corri hasta que me encontre con una pequeña canasta en medio de la carretera ¡¿qué maniatico habia dejado a un ser inocente ahi?! Corri con todas mis fuerzas y abri la canasta, en efecto, ahi entre unas mantitas estaba la niña mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, unos cabellos marrones que le llegaban hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran identicos a los suyos, la saco de la canasta y encontro una nota que decia_

_**Shanon**_

_**Con todo mi amor te dejo en manos de este ser humano noble que tuvo la amabilidad de rescatarte, le dejo en sus manos a mi preciada hija.**_

_**Te amo...**_

_-¿Shanon? - susurro, ante el nombre la niña sonrio y movio algo en el interior del castaño, algo que nunca antes habia sentido, el anhelo de ser padre._

_Habia tomado una desicion, se quedaria con Shanon y la segunda, es que dejaria que Kat eligiera su destino, porque nadie mas que un padre, sabia que era lo mejor, y estaba seguro que elegiria el camino mas arriesgado, pero tambien el mas humano..._

* * *

_**Confundidas? Espero que no **_

_**Ya se, bueno adverti, nada es lo que parece.**_

_**Pobre Terry en que lio lo meti U.u pero al menos conocio a su primita! Y tambien ahora si ya saben con exactitud quien es Shanon, pero ¿que pasara con ese bebe?**_

_**Ademas Shanon tiene un año cuando la encontro en la carrtera, o sea, que ser humano tan desnaturalizado la abandono!**_

_**Hay amigas, ya se imaginaran como se ha de sentir la pecas con esto que le esta contando Terry, bueno no todo es tristeza, les prometo ya algo de felicidad para los rebeldes, pero primero voy a decirles el por qué no fue a buscar a Candy**_

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Partida

_**Ya sé, me odian!**_

_**Pero es que tuve algunos problemillas personales y ya no pude publicar, perdonenme encerio pero hasta ahora pude hacerlo, y los que me siguen en mi otro fic MIL PERDONES pero ahi si tengo un atasco bien feo, no se, me quede seca o_O**_

_**Espero que este capi me salve XD**_

**Nota: aa pues no se mucho de frances (por no decir que no se nada :!) asi que mil perdones por si hay errores al escribirlo**

* * *

_**Partida**_

-Entonces Shanon - la rubia se sorprendio por todo lo que le dijo el castaño, ¿acaso a todo eso se tuvo que enfrentar?

-Candy querida aun no termino - le hablo con cierto reproche por haberle interrumpido pero tambien con ternura.

-Perdona Terry pero es que todo esto - se agarro su cabeza

-Tranquila - sonrio - se lo que has de estar pensando y si no quieres seguir escuchando te entendere pe...

-No! - casi grito - Terry quiero saberlo - tomo sus manos entre las suyas - por favor dime que mas paso

-Aahh - suspiro - esta bien - miro al cielo, recordarlo era demasiado doloroso, todavia no lo superaba, ni siquiera el tiempo habia logrado curar sus heridas..

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Hola? - pregunte al entrar en una pequeña tienda_

_-Bonjour* - se oyo al fondo del pasillo_

_-¿Aahh si habla ingles? - bien nunca habia puesto atención en aprender el frances, bueno aqui estaba el resultado_

_-¿__Recherche un peu de? - pregunto una anciana detras del mostrador_

_-Aa usted no habla ingles - demonios, que suerte la mia_

_-jeune non vois - respondio_

_-Aagg - esto resultaba irritante_

_-¿Supongo que usted no habla frances o si? - escuche a una voz hablar al fondo_

_-¿He? - abri mis ojos con esperanza - o por fin, mi salvación _

_-Aaa ok? - pregunto confundido un hombre de mediana edad_

_-Si disculpe pero es que ¿sabra que se necesita para atender un bebe?.._

_**Unos pañales despues..**_

_-Aahh gracias no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes - agradeci a mis vendedores_

_-Bah! idiotie - exclamo la viejita, bueno no era necesario saber frances para saber lo que quizo decir_

_-Grand-mere! - regaño el hombre_

_-Hay hijo ya modernizate - nos sorprendio a los dos cuando nos hablo en un fluido ingles_

_-¿No qué no sabia hablar ingles? - pregunte tratando de no sonar irritado_

_-Jaja bueno una vieja como yo tambien necesita divertirse - contesto riendose_

_-Abuela eso no fue divertido - le reto el muchacho_

_-Mi querido Joseph - le acaricio la cabeza - bueno joven espero que cuides muy bien a tu hija - me sonrio_

_-Mi hija -susurre, esa palabra me daba una alegria sin igual pero aun era joven e inmaduro ¿como podria cargar con la vida de alguien tan pequeño?_

_-Suerte - la familia me sonrio calidamente_

_-La necesitare - murmure mientras salia del local_

_Agarre la pequeña canastita, habian hecho un buen trabajo con Shanon, me habian dado alimento, ropa, pañales y leche con algunas mantitas, tenia tanto que agradecerles a esas amables personas, suspire, Maydeline me mataria en cuanto llegara, bueno al menos esperaba que fuera rapido._

_-Cuando dijiste que salias a pensar no crei que fuera toda la noche - dijo con cierto reproche en su voz_

_-Lo siento el tiempo se me fue volando - me excuse_

_-Aahh bueno - dio un largo suspiro - pense que te habias marchado_

_-Y dejarlas sola - alce una ceja - Ni hablar_

_-Gracias - me miro con gratitud - que decidiste_

_-No quiero ser responsable de la muerte de su bebe - respondi a lo cual me miro con ojos culpables - pero tampoco quiero que ella sufra_

_-Y quedamos en lo mismo - suspiro cansada_

_-No - negue - he decidido que sea ella quien elija su futuro_

_-Sabes lo que va a elegir! - me miro con dolor_

_-Entonces cumplamos su voluntad -.._

_Mis palabras quedaron volando en el aire y un tenso silencio lleno la habitación, nuestras respiraciones eran lo unico que se oian hasta que.._

_-Aaggg! - un grito desgarrador inundo la habitacion_

_-Katherine! - gritamos al mismo tiempo y corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos a la habitación_

_-Nooo!- sus gritos me asustaron, Kat!_

_-Ya voy - Maydeline se apresuro a entrar en la habitación, agarro todo tipo de trapos que tenia y se dispuso a tratar de limpiar el agua - Ve por el doctor Terry!_

_-Pero no se donde esta - me sentia tan inservible en ese momento_

_-Maldición - se agarro la cabeza en señal de frustracion_

_-Ve tu por el doctor y yo me quedo con ella - sugeri_

_-Pero.._

_-Vamos Maydeline no hay tiempo que perder! - le grite tratando de hacerla raccionar_

_-Si - se levanto y salio corriendo de la habitacion no sin antes gritarme - Cuidala a mi regreso_

_-__Terry - susurru debilmente_

_-Aqui estoy Katy - le dije acariciando sus cabellos castaños_

_-No se si sobrevivire - vi miendo en sua ojos_

_-Sabes que te puedes salvar - le recorde_

_-No - nego - el doctor me dijo que existe una posibilidad de que sobrevivamos los dos_

_-¿Entre cuantas? - pregunte_

_-Se que son nulas Terry pero si hay una posibilidad, aunque sea una sola no me importa arriesgar mi vida - respondio decidida_

_-Entonces quieres arriesgarlo todo - mas que pregunta fue afirmacion_

_-Claro que si -se aferro a las sabanas presa del dolor_

_-Ajummm - un bostezo nos distrajo, era cierto, habia subido con todo y la canasta_

_-¿Quien es? - pregunto confundida_

_-Oh - saque a la bebe de su canasta - es Shanon_

_-Sanon!_

_-He? - frunci el ceño confundido _

_-Ell..ella es - senti como su respiración se aceleraba_

_-¿Ella que? - la anime a continuar_

_-¡Ella es mi niña!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**-**_¿Qué?! - la pecosa se levanto de la cama confundida - no te entiendo

-En qué - yo tambien me confundi

-Yo pense que Shanon era tu hija adoptiva pero no tenia ninguna relación contigo, luego el bebe de Katherine tambien pense que era Shanon pero no era, y ahora me dices que era su madre pero ¿como? - hablo algo exasperada

-Pecosa eso lo sabrias si no me interrumpieras a cada rato jajaja - me rei retandola con la mirada

-Hay Terry pero es que luego me confundes mucho - dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-Ya ya - la tranquilice - ya voy a terminar

-Bueno - se sento otra vez en mi cama pero se mordio el labio inferior

-¿Sii? - pregunte mientras sonreia

Senti como se acercaba y rozaba,mis labios con los suyos, esto era LA GLORIA, en mi vida me imagine besar esos labios otra vez, senti como no habian cambiado nada, seguian igual de tiernos y de dulces como antaño, como solo una persona los habia prob..

Me aparte de sus labios, ella me miro con rostro confundido, me sente y me acomode un poco alejado de ella, mire hacia la ventana tratando de huir de su mirada.

-Sigamos con la historia - mi voz sono mas fria de lo que esperaba

-Ah Terry pero que te paso - busco mi mirada - ¿acaso lo hice mal?

-No Candy - segui sin mirarla - pero estamos en un hospital

Agacho la vista avergonzada, menos mal que se me habia ocurrido una buena excusa, sabia que con eso ya no haria mas preguntas, bueno, por lo mientras.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-**__¿Pero cómo? - pregunte confundido_

_-Bueno yo - hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se agarraba su vientre _

_-Esta bien, si no puedes hablar lo entiendo - le dije preocupado_

_-No, no - nego - quiero decirtelo_

_-¿Segura? - pregunte no muy convensido_

_-Totalmente - me aseguro - Hace un año yo habia tenido un hijo_

_Asenti, atento a loq ue iba a decirme_

_-Era lo mas importante para mi - admiro a la canastita que guardaba al bebe en su interior - pero - sus ojos se nublaron - un dia mientras compraba la despensa,me descuide por un momento y cuando devolvi la vista hacia la canasta mi bebe ya no estaba - rompio amllorar_

_-Katherine - la mire sorprendido_

_-Oh Terry estaba tan asustada - dejo que las lagrimas la liberaran - nadie habia sabido de ese embarazo, solo Erick y yo, en cuanto le dije lo que sucedio me empezo a pegar y a regañar, no lo soporte y regrese a casa con mi madre, sabia que no me recibiria con los brazos abiertos pero en cuanto le explique todo al principio se enojo mucho, pero me ayudo a buscarla, estuvimos buscandola por toda Francia, nunca obtuvimos respuestas - admiro a la pequeña con amor - senti que mi vida se acababa pero entonces llego Erick, me pidio perdón, y por desgracia se lo concedi, pero no me arrepiento - miro su abultado vientre - sino tu no estubieras aqui conmigo._

_-Kath - la abrace - ahora Shanon esta contigo y nunca la volveras a perder - la agarre de la mano_

_-Admiro tu optimismo - sonrio - pero seamos realistas _

_-Tu no estaras pensando - la mire como si se hubiera vuelto loca_

_-Si no salgo viva de esta - me tomo de la mano - promete que los cuidaras a ambos_

_-Yo - la mire con temor, senti como la sangre se me helaba_

_-Por favor prometemelo! - me miro tratando de encontrar una respuesta_

_-Estoy seguro que Maydeline hara un trabajo mejor que yo cuidandolos - le asegure_

_-Maydeline los odiara - me advirtio - eres mi unica esperanza_

_-Lo hare - sonrio - con una condición_

_-¿Cual? - pregunto recelosa_

_-Que haras lo posible por vivir -.._

_-Prometido._

_-¡Aqui estan doctor! - la voz de Maydeline inundo la habitación_

_-Ya llegue Katherine perdona el retraso - se coloco en su posicion - joven ¿quiere estar aqui?_

_-Aahh - mire la mirada suplicante de Kat - si_

_-Gracias - susurro_

_Las siguientes horas fueron las mas traumaticas de mi vida, en si no tanto el parto, sino por todo lo que estaba sufriendo mi prima, me dolia el pensar que esta seria la ultimas vez que la veria, las horas se me hicieron eternas, la apoyaba en todo lo que podia, nunca le solte la mano._

_-Vamos mi vida ya casi acabamos - la animaba tambien el doctor_

_-Aarrrggg! - la vida se le desgarraba a cada puje que daba_

_-Vamos vamos!-..._

_Y un grito inundo la habitación, el ultimo grito que libero al pequeño infante._

_-Kath - el doctor la miro con una profundidad intensa, una enfermera que traia consigo envolvio el pequeño cuerpo en una manta y se lo dio a su madre_

_-Eres precioso - sonrio en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos_

_Admire al crio, tenia un cabello negro como la noche, sus ojitos permanecian cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo._

_-Mi amor despierta - susurro_

_Mire al doctor que tenia un rostro aflijido, sabia ocultar bien sus emociones pero..sus ojos lo delataban._

_-Ange - por su rostro empezaron a caer miles de lagrimas - no por favor no! _

_Senti mis manos mojadas, entonces me refleje en un pequeño espejo, yo tambien estaba llorando, aparte la vista, no queria ver._

_-Mi angelito tu no - apreto el pequeño cuerpo sin vida - no me dejes _

_-Nooo! - sus gritos de dolor inundaban la habitacion, ese deberia de ser uno de los peores dolores del mundo, perder lo que mas quieres, una parte de ti, no era inimaginable, ¿por qué la vida era asi?_

_-Debi ser yo no tu - se aferraba a la mantita con fervor_

_-No llores mi niña - una dulce voz se colo por mis oidos_

_-Marie Backer - exclamo Maydeline_

_-Pequeña tontuela - se adelanto y abrazo a su hija, ella era tan parecida a mi madre, los mismos cabellos, los mismos ojos, la dulce mirada, pero si habia algo de diferente entre ellas era la ternura de Eleonore, a ella nadie le ganaba._

_-Mamá por qué? - se limpio su lagrimas y vio a su pequeño, se veia perfecto, solo...dormido_

_-Dejemoslo descansar - tomo al bebito y lo acuno entre sus brazos, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, las limpio conndelicadeza y lo puso en una cunita._

_-Estoy cansada - murmuro Katherine_

_-Ven hija - la abrazo con cariño y empezo a cantarle una nana, en frances_

_-Gracias por venir doctor - agradecio con tristeza Maydeline_

_-Siento no haber podido salvarlo - dijo con impotencia_

_-Las posibilidades eran nulas doctor - sonrio con tristeza_

_-Lo se - se despidieron y vi como se recargaba en la puerta, lloraba, pero senti que a ella le dolia mucho, pues su idea habia sido exactamente lo que habia sucedido._

_-Todo va a estar bien - la anime_

_-No - se encamino a su habitación - ya nada sera igual_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Las lagrimas recorrian por todo mi rostro, despues de tantos años aun no lograba superar su partida, no, era demasiado traumatico, simplemente la idea era inconseible.

-Terry pero - su voz se quebro - ¿por qué?

-Pase por muchas cosas pecosa - respondi - no quise enterarme de que fallecio, era demasiado para mi

-Pero - me miro con dolor - ¿por qué nunca regresaste a buscarme?

-Oh Candy claro que lo hice - sonrei con tristeza - pero lo que no me esperaba era encontrarte en brazos de otro hombre

* * *

_**Si quieren matarme estan en todo el derecho de hacerlo :'( soy una asesina, aun no puedo creer que lo haya escrito pero era parte del fic.**_

_**Bueno he aqui el por qué, afsfadfgev si quieren averiguar cualquier detalle de lo que dice Terry hasta el final esperenme en el otro capi, jeje **_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no quiero hacerlas sufrir pero eso si, prometo un final hermoso =) a y no acostumbro a responder reviews pero a los que preguntaron.**_

**anaalondra28: Bueno amiga espero que ya te vayas dando una idea del por qué no la busco, bueno si la busco pero OH SORPRESA, espero nos lances muchos tomatazos :)**

**eva grandchester:Holass y si tienes razón tiene que hacer algo por que esto se esta saliendo un poquito de control, espero que te haya gustado **

**LizCarter:Tu nunca me decepcionas jajaja, bueno agradezco que te hayas aliviado pero lo del buen tiempo aun falta otro poquito, solo dile a la pecas que ya no haga tanta locura jeje**

**fatyvilla:jaja un gusto conocerte y que bueno que conozcas la cancio, es que bueno me inspire en ella, y si es ese Shion, xD, yo y mis locos personajes (bueno no mios, prestados, nada es mio) en fin igualmente saludos y abrazos**

**maria1972:hola mari, pues tu comentario es pasado pero no importa, quiero agradecerte el que me sigas ;)**

**zucastillo: ji, perdona si es que no soy tan clara xp, pero espero ya te hayas iluminado jeje, bueno es que luego leo libros asi, que estan escritos algo confusos pero poco a poco todo se aclara y tu te quedas con cara de 0.o increible! Buemo en fin espero ya te hayas iluminado y Eleonore ya va a hacer su aparicion**

**Ana:mil gracias por seguirme cariño, espero que te guste mucho este capi**

**ccc: hola amiguita! Bueno si tienes razón, pero ya salio yeih! Espero me sigas leyendo, y fuiste la unoca que le atino pero no es la gusana :/ como crees**

**Iris: holass bueno espero te siga pareciendo interesante saludosss**

**bea: y espero te siga gustando jaja xDDDDD bueno esta bien te agradezco que me sigas es un honor**

**Laura GrandChester: aww gracias, significa mucho y bueno hasta ahora tengo "tiempo de agradecerles jeje **

**Remiel22: bueno si tienea razon ya ni gracia conmigo pero es que algo tenia que pasar para reencontrarse con la pecas jaja**

**Y bueno espero no se me haya pasado nadie, igual a ustedes lectoras silenciosas las amo! Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerme**


	6. Chapter 6: Consecuencias

_***Concecuencia***_

El rostro de la rubia se puso palido, aun no podia creer que él lo supiera.

-Per..pero - tartamudeo- ¿como lo sabes?

-Ya te lo dije - sus ojos se volvieron frios, desvio la mirada y contesto lo más sereno que pudo - te busque, encontre que estabas con alguien y no te culpo, prometimos ser felices y - sonrio con cierta tristeza- me alegra que tu lo hayas cumplido.

-Pero Terry yo no...- pero fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta.

-Sera mejor que vayas a abrir - le indico el castaño

-Si - contesto debilmente.

Abrio la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba detras de ella.

-¡Eleonore! - exclamo con alegria

-Oh! Candy - la mujer se adentro en la habitación cerando la puerta para luego abrazar a la rubia - ¿pero qué haces aqui? - pregunto sonriendo

-Hola señora Eleonore - la pecosa la abrazo con cariño - pues el hospital me a mandado a hacer servicios aqui - respondio sonriendo

-Oye madre no crees que deverias dejar a Candy un rato - comento el ojiazul - tiene muchos pacientes que atender

-Ahh - la mujer se quedo impactada por la petición de su hijo, entonces noto en las lagrimas derramadas en ambos rostros

-¿Verdad pecosa? - pidio ayuda el castaño

-¿He? - sintio una inmensa tristeza - si

La pecas salio de la habitación cabizbaja, habian sido demasiadas emociones por un día, aun no entendia como es que Terry se habia enterado pero lo averiguaria, ahora solo quedaba esperar que se calmaran un poco las cosas, de ahi hablaria con el.

-Terry me vas a decir que pasa - hablo Eleonore

-No pasa nada - se voltio dandole la espalda a su madre

La mujer se sento a su lado, sabia a la perfeccion lo que su pequeño deveria de estar sufriendo, no seria facil para el recuperarse con todos sus huesos rotos pero si de algo estaba segura es presencia de Candy ahi mejoraria mucho las cosas.

-¿Y esto es nada? - pregunto con ternura al fijarse en las lagrimas de su hijo, entonces se dio cuenta que la rubia al igual que el habia estado llorando, tambien estaba el afan por sacarla de la habitación ¿acaso habian peleado?

-Bueno - su mirada triste volvio pero esta vez no hizo nada para esconderla - le conte la historia de Shanon

-Oh Terry! - lo abrazo con fuerza, ella sabia el dolor que sentia Terry al recordar todo lo que habia pasado en Francia, aun no se perdonaba el haberlo dejado ir solo, pero ¿como iba a saber que ese viaje lo marcaria de tal forma?

-Esta bien Eleonore - hizo una mueca de dolor - pero no me abraces tan fuerte

-Lo siento - se limpio las lagrimas que habian empezado a brotar de sus ojos, ninguno de los dos lograba superar el dolor.

-Sabes - le sonrio con cierta tristeza pero un brillo de esperanza - no me arrepiento de haber ido - miro la confucion en los ojos de su madre - de no haber ido no tendria a mi querida Shanon - sonrio con alegria al recordar al pequeño monstruo-angelito que tenia en casa, alegrandole los días de su miserable vida, ella lo hacia sentirse vivo, se sentia un niño pequeño cada vez que estaba con ella y eso lo alegraba.

-Yo tambien hijo - le revolvio los cabellos - pero aun no puedo dejar de pensar en que debi haber ido yo para ahorrarte todo este sufrimiento

-No - nego - el dolor es parte de la vida, no podemos evitarlo pero si podemos superarlo y avanzar por la vida sin que nos detengan los golpes que ella nos de -su tono revelaba profunda seguridad

-Si - lo apoyo, aun no podia creer cuanto habia madurado, ya era un hombre, no el chico inmaduro de antaño, pero detestaba la forma en que lo habia hecho, sabia perfectamente que toda su vida habia sido de dolor, siempre habia sido solitario,pero..

_-A este mundo vine solo - su voz denotaba la fuerza y el dolor que sentia - y solo me voy a morir_

A veces los mas solitarios son los mas fuertes.

El ojiazul cerro los ojos, nunca le habia contado a su madre la verdadera historia de lo que habia pasado, solo le habia dicho la desgracia del pequeño y sobre que habia decidido adoptar a Shanon pero nunca le conto que paso con Katherine ni Maydeline y mucho menos de Marie Backer aunque jamas se habia enterado cual era el pleito que tenia ella contra su madre.

-Por favor no me interrumpas - advirtio el castaño a su madre, ella le miro confundida, entonces se dio cuenta que si no se equivocaba por fin sabria la parte de la historia que Terry se habia negado a contarle.

_**Flash Back**_

_-No, ya nada sera igual - la pelinegra se iba adentrando en la habitación pero fue detenida por una mano_

_-¿De qué estas hablando? - le di la vuelta mirandola con extrañeza_

_Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada._

_-Es que tu no lo entiendes! - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_

_-Tienes razon - la miro con sus penetrantes ojos - no te entiendo - se suaviso su agarre - entonces ayudame a entenderte_

_Fruncio los labios, nego cerrando los ojos y movio la cabeza de un lado a otro oprimiendo los sollozos_

_-Soy un monstruo - y rompio a llorar - no puedo creer que estuve diciendo esas cosas horribles sobre Ange pero..._

_-No podias evitarlo - la consolo_

_-Podria ser - se encojio de hombros - pero aun asi no pude salvarlo - cerro los ojos con fuerza - ¡se lo prometi!_

_-¿Prometiste? - .._

_-A Marie Backer - respondio - yo creci con ella, eramos las mejores amigas del mundo, casi hermanas - su rostro se perdio en la melancolia_

_-¿Eran? - la curiosidad se hizo presente_

_-Somos - se corrigio - en fin - se libero de las lagrimas y fruncio los labios - ella habia tenido una hija_

_-Shanon - susurro_

_-¿Como lo sabes? - lo miro con un signo de interrogación en su rostro_

_-Bueno - entonces recordo que la habia dejado en la habitación - Mierda! - y corrio hacia donde estaba la pequeña ante la confuncion de su compañera_

_-Oh aqui estas -suspiro aliviado mientras cojia a la niña entre sus brazos_

_-¿Ha? - sintio como escuadriñaban sus movimientos_

_-¿Paso algo Marie Backer? - pregunto incomodo_

_-¡No puede ser! - las dos mujeres exclamaron al mismo tiempo_

_-Shanon! - su rostro era de estupefaccion_

_-La encontre cuando fui a caminar - explico - escuche unos sollozos en medio de la carretera y..._

_-¡¿En medio de la carretera?! - gritaron escandalizadas_

_-Shhh - las callo el castaño_

_-Jum - la mujer rubia indico que se salieran del lugar para dejar descansar a su hija - vamos afuera_

_-__Si - los jovenes siguieron a la dama hasta afuera de la habitación_

_-Bien ahora explicate - le urgio la pelinegra_

_-Aja - sintio como su sangre le hervia, todavia le molestaba resivir ordenes de las personas, algo absurdo ya que era actor y siempre resivia ordenes del director, bueno digamos que era lo unico, que le molestaba de su trabajo pero para ser sinceros eso le ayudaba a mejorar continuamente, aunque tampoco era machismo._

_-Por favor - suplico la mayor ante el silencio que hizo el castaño_

_-Iba caminando por las calles mientras pensaba que hacer y fue entonces cuando escuche sollozos, primero pense que estaba alucinando, bueno era raro escuchar a un bebe llorar en medio de la noche, entonces lo escuche mas fuerte y me di cuenta que provenia de la carretera, corri lo mas rápido que pude y fue ahi donde la encontre_

_-Imposible! - la rubia se sento sin poder creersela en el silloncito_

_-Terry hemos estado buscandola durante todo este tiempo y.. - se agarro la cabeza entre sus manos - ¡y tu la encuentras en menos de una noche!_

_-Ahhh - se quedo impactado, no sabia que la noticia iba a ser tan fuerte para sus anfitrionas_

_-Katherine! - se levanto del silloncito - tenemos que decirle_

_-Ya lo sabe - se adelanto a detenerla - cuando fue por el doctor le conte lo que habia pasado_

_-Gracias - la pelinegra lo abrazo con fuerza - eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta casa _

_-¿Ah ok? - se sintio algo alagado_

_-Oh mi nena - la rubia se empezo a reir - te encontramos cariño_

_-Por cierto venia con una nota - dijo mientras sacaba un papelito dobledo de su abrigo - tenga_

_La ojiazul agarro el papel, diferentes emociones pasaron por su rostro antes de arrugarlo y tirarlo_

_-Maldita! - vocifero_

_-¿Que ocurre? - la pelinegra agarro el papel y crispo los puños, una furia repentina lleno su rostro_

_-¿Me puede decir alguien que ocurre? - trato de llamar su atención_

_-Vamos May necesitamos hacerle una vidita a esa bastarda - salio hecha una furia del lugar_

_-Oye dime que pasa - la detuvo_

_-Agg - trato de controlar su enojo - es una larga historia_

_-Necesito respuestas - le aclaro_

_-Y yo ver que no haya un asesinato a manos de Marie Backer - respondio_

_-¿Qué? -.._

_-Luego te digo - y antes de poder ser detenida por el joven esta ya habia salido tratando de seguirle el paso a su tutora_

_-Maldición! - no entendia nada de lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos_

_-Bubu - escucho unos sonidos de la bebe_

_-Qué ocurre hermosura - la agarro entre sus brazos, la acuno y empezo a tararearle una canción de cuna_

_-Pa.. - el castaño se interrumpio al oir la pequeña palabra_

_-Dijiste algo corazón - pregunto ancioso_

_-Papi - empezo a sonreir _

_-¿Papi? - repitio la palabra asombrado_

_-Jijiji - escucho su dulce risita_

_-Oh! - se levanto y empezo a darle vueltas en la recamara -jajaja_

_Y asi pasaron un largo tiempo, pudieron ser tal vez unos segundos, minutos incluso horas, el tiempo no importaba, era lo de menos, sintio unas renovadas fuerza._

_La esperanza es una pequeña luz en una gran oscuridad._

_Habia oido alguna vez a alguien decirle eso, bien ahora lo compredia, recordo unos ojos verdes esmeralda, si, ella habia sido su esperanza, ahora mas que nunca sabia que la vida humana pasaba en una fraccion de segundo comparado a la vida del espacio, de los planetas, de las estrellas y que no podias malgastarla sufriendo en algo sin sentido, habia dejado a su pecosa y se arrepentia en cada aspecto pero ahora lo tenia claro, el pasado no lo podias cambiar aunque lo desearas con todas tus fuerzas, solo podias avanzar y tratar de crear un futuro mejor, admiro al crio, sonrio, aun no comprendia como alguien tan pequeño podia darle tanta felicidad._

_Pero sentia un profundo dolor en el pecho, no podia permitirse ser feliz todavia, no con los acontesimientos que habian pasado._

_Pero le habian hecho crecer, de manera cruel, pero sabia que en cuanto todo esto pasara su meta era recuperarla._

_-Hay Shanon - movio la cabeza con una sonrisa - me vuelves loco _

_-Oye aristocrata - se voltio ante el apodo, solo habia alguien que le habia llamado asi_

_-¿Archie? - pregunto sorprendido_

_-Y quien es ese? - para su sorpresa era Maydeline_

_-Oh perdona te confundi - se disculpo apenado_

_-Olvidalo - le resto importancia - ven y ayudame a traer a la señora Backer antes de que cometa una locura_

_-Pero no puedo dejarlas solas! - se quejo_

_-Vale te entiendo - se quedo pensando un momento - bueno tu ve por Marie Backer mientras yo las cuido _

_-Tan siquiera dime donde esta - hablo exasperado_

_-La vas a ver corriendo solo siguela no creo que tardes mucho en localizarla - se encojio de hombros_

_-Aja - respondio_

_Salio de la casa y en efecto la vio correr entre las oscuras calles_

_-Marie Backer reaccione! - le dijo en cuanto la tuvo en su poder_

_-Esa mujer nos destrozo la vida - hablo furiosa_

_-Y por eso usted va a ser mas madura y no va a cometer ese mismo error - la condujo hasta la casa_

_-Tu que sabes de eso niño! -..._

_-¡Porque a mi tambien me destrozaron mi vida! - exploto encolerizado - usted no es la unica que sufre_

_-Ahhh - rodo los ojos - igual de imprudente que su madre _

_-No se meta con mi madre - vocifero_

_-Esa niña - rodo los ojos - ahh jamas la entendi - hizo una pausa - hasta ahora_

_-He? -.._

_-Ya lo sabia - su mirada se perdio en sus recuerdos - en la ultima visita al doctor nos dijeron que ya no escuchaban el latido del bebe - hizo una pausa - pero dias antes habia tenido varias amenzas de aborto, no queria creer que el ya fuera un angelito, cuando nos lo dijo en doctor ella no dijo nada y se aferro a la idea de mantenerlo en su vientre, habia una minima posibilidad de que naciera pero con algun problema y habia una milesima parte de probabilidad de que saliera sano_

_-Ya veo - susurro_

_-Pero todo tiene un costo - ignoro el comentario - si las cosas se complocaban podria morir en el parto_

_-Pero no fue asi - la atrajo a la realidad_

_-Pero..._

_-Tranquila todo va a estar bien - animo - todo va a estar bien_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Eleonore estas bien? - pregunto con preocupación al notar el palido rostro de su madre

-Si - apenas contesto

Toc toc

-Adelante - permitio el paso

-Siento interrumpirlos pero... -se detuvo y sus ojos se le iluminaron - ¡Eleonore Backer!

-Shhhh - lo callo - guarda silencio Shion

-Lo siento - se disculpo, cerro la puerta y avanzo hacia la ojiazul - he de decirle que usted es mi actriz favorito, he admirado cada parte de su trabajo

-Oh! - la mujer se ruborizo - gracias

-Es un placer - le beso la mano mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Shion! -llamo la atencion el castaño- a que has venido

-A es que bueno - hizo una mueca - se acabo su tiempo señorita Eleonore

-¿Tan rápido? - pregunto sorprendida

-Me temo que si -..

-Bueno gracias por todo - se levanto y le sonrio a su hijo solo como una madre le puede sonreir a su hijo - cuidelo mucho doctor

-Sin duda señora - acpto de buen agrado

-Digame Eleonore - ofrecio

-Un gusto Eleonore -...

-Cof cof cof - tosio ruidosamente el castaño

-Oh - se volvio a ruborizar - adios - y salio de la habitación

-¿¡Me puedes explicar que diablos fue eso!? - grito enfurecido

-Calmate Terry - hablo pacientemente el rubio

-¡¿Qué me calme?! - el tic se hacia presente en su ojo derecho

-Ya niño no te pongas celoso jajaja - se burlo

-Eres tan maduro! - expreso

-Ya deja de joder -..

-Hummm - sonrio - ya no estas enojado ¿verdad?

-Las cosas se tienen que analizar con la cabeza fría - acepto - siento haberte tratado asi

-Lo importante es que ahora aabes que yo jamas traicionaria a Candy - suspiro

-Eso siempre lo supe - fruncio los labios -¿esperabas otra visita?

-¿He? - se encojio de hombros - no creo

-Es que hay alguien que te espera porque quiere hablar contigo de algo muuuuy "importante" - dijo mientras hacia comillas en la ultima palabra

-Ahh - rodo los ojos - esta bien

-Muy bien lo hare pasar - y se retiro no sin antes decirle - espero me puedas presentar a Eleonore formalmente jajajaja

-Idiota! - ese Shion ya se las pagaria

Escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente para luego ser cerradas

-Oh mi Terry por fin te encuentro - y una maraña de pelos castaños se avalanzo sobre el

-Auch Shanon no hagas eso -se quejo

-Lo siento - se recosto a su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe - lo abrazo con cariño

-Oh mi vida - la recibio gustoso entre sus brazos

Shanon nunca le habia dicho papá a Terry, ella siempre le decia mi Terry, la unica vez que le habia llamado asi era cuando dijo su primera palabra, pero de ahi nunca habia vuelto a hacerlo, no es que le molestara al castaño pero tenia el anhelo de volver a ir esas aparentes "simples palabras" que no hacian mas que ponerlo loco de la felicidad.

Toc toc

-¿Tan rápido? - penso

-Hija escondete en ese armario ¿si? - le pidio

-¿Por qué Terry? - pregunto confundida

-Solo hazlo y no hagas ruido - suplico

-Amm bueno - se metio en el armario y trato de mantenerse lo mas tranquila posible

-Adelante -..

-Entonces los rumores era ciertos - sonrio satisfecho

-¿Qué hace una rata como tu en un lugar como este? - su sangre le hirvio

-Tengo información valiosa sobre tu querida huerfanita - sonrio con lascividad -bastardito

-Callate! - no queria que la mente de su hija se pervirtiera por ese hombre - sal de aqui

-Como si pudieras sacarme en tu estado - se burlo

-Lo lamentaras - amenazo

-No - nego - tu lamentaras haberte involucrado con esa huerfana

-Ten respeto - rugio

-¿Tener respeto por alguien que segun dice amarte mientras se revuelca con otro? - pregunto von fingido asombro - Ni hablar

-Solo dices blasfemias - dijo tratando de cuidar su vocabulario

-¿Qué? - sonrio - el gran Terrence Grandchester tratando de hablar sin vulgaridades Bah!

-Te lo advierto Neil -..

-Y yo tambien te advierto que cuides mejor con quien te relacionas - se encamino hacia al ventanal y lo abrio de forma estrepitosa - Mira!

Y observo como SU pecosa iba corriendo a abrazar a un elegante joven de gran altura, podria decirse que tenia pelo negro, se veia bastante bien y lo que mas le dolio fue que la cargo entre sus brazos dandole vueltas en el patio, los dos estaban riendose, esa imagen le destrozo el corazón.

-Te lo dije - se encojio de hombros mientras le aventaba una carpeta en sus piernas - el ex-novio a regresado a recuperar a su damisela

_**000**_

Aun no puedo creer que este en New York, es casi un sueño, me he enterado que mi adorada Candy se ha quedado aqui, trabajando en algun hospital, no me importa tener que recorrer todo el mundo para buscarla, ella y yo no quedamos en malos terminos, somos amigos asi que no tendre ningun problema en acercarme y enamorarla.

Esta vez me encargare que la sombra del tal Terrence no se cruce en nuestra felicidad...

_**000**_

Primer parte del plan...cumplido, perfecto a este ritmo acabare destruyendo por fin a Terrence, me encargare de que Candy sea despreciada por el y sin saberlo el estupido de su ex me ayudara en mi objetivo, para deshacerme de el sera pan comido, luego ella no tendra a quien recurrir y no tendra mas remedio que casarse conmigo.

Un plan infalible...

_**000**_

Tal como cinco años atras experimentaba un dolor tan agudo como este

_**Flash Back**_

_Llegamos a casa entre la espesa niebla, el alba se figuraba a lo lejos, bueno al menos no habria un asesinato esta noche._

_-Buaaaaaaa! - el fuerte llanto de Shanon me hizo correr lo mas rápido que pude hacia ella_

_-Ya ya tranquila - vi el rostro palido y exasperado de Maydeline_

_-Damela - la agarre y empece a arrullarla - en su llanto se liberada un profundo dolor - ¿que le hiciste?_

_-¡Yo no le hice nada! - trato de serenarse - estaba muy tranquila cuando de repente se desperto llorando y trate calmarla pero nada para su llanto y..._

_-Noooo! _

_La voz desgarrada de Marie Backer alerto a los jovenes, subieron a la habitacion no sin dejar de tratar de calmar a la bebe_

_-Katherine niña no seas tonta - empezo a zarandearla_

_-Oh por Dios! - Maydeline corrio a su lado, estaba en shock_

_La figura inmovil de la chica estaba palido, no tenia pulso, no respiraba, parecia que estaba dormida, solo descansando, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor, su rostro sereno daba una especie de tranquilidad a exepcion de sus resecos labios._

_-La desesperanza - dijo el doctor_

_-¿Qué? - preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo_

_-Es la enfermedad mas peligrosa que puede haber, personas completamente sanas llegan a morir de esto - suspiro - es tan mortal, tal vez la muerte de su hijo fue demasiado para ella y solo desicidio no volver a despertar._

_El analisis mas traumatico de toda la vida, y asi una vida mas se quedaba en el pasado, sin nada que se pudiera hacer, solo consumidos por el eterno sueño llamado muerte..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Terry que tienes - sintio unas manos posarse en sus mejillas

-Na..nada - solo se sentia vacio, ¿seria que si dormia tal como cinco años atras seria abrazado por el eterno sueño?

-Es que - dudo - ¿dónde esta mi mamá?

* * *

**Si ya se esta vez si que me tarde en actualizar pero como les dije, se me hace casi imposible subir en entre semana, en fin este lo hice un poco mas larguito. Espero lo disfruten mucho y agradesco mucho su apoyo con este fic que no se, pienso hacer ya mas capis porque la idea orinal es que aqui acababa obviamente omitiendo muuuchas partes pero respondiendo una hermosa petición lo hare mas larguito =)**

**Nota: perdonenme mis faltas de ortografia, es que bueno a veces el teclado tiene la culpa (jeje)**

**Reviews,,,**

**;)**


	7. Chapter 7:Resolución

_**Resoluciones**_

* * *

-¿Donde esta mi mamá? - pregunto sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-¡¿Cómo?! - abrio como los ojos como platos, el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que jamas le preguntara eso pero lo inevitable por fin habia llegado

-¡Encerio! - le dijo mirandolo inquieta

-Shanon mira cariño esto al principio no sera fácil pero te ayudare a comprenderlo y si quieres te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites - genial, ahora lo que habia guardado con tanto recelo se le escapaba en una visita al hospital

-Dime - se sento a su lado espectante

-Bueno yo...- pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de cierto hombre de cabellos rubios

-¿Haaa? - pregunto sorprendida

-¡Shion deverias tocar la puerta antes de entrar! - replico molesto

-Es cierto - se encogio de hombros - deveria

-Crk - rechino los dientes

-Pero miren que preciosura tenemos aqui - alago al ver a la niña que estaba enfrente de el

-Oh! - la pequeña se sonrojo por lo que se escondio detras de su padre

-Hay perdona no fue mi intension asustarte - se disculpo

-Mira Shion lo que haces - le reto el castaño

-Bueno es que a lo mejor jamas en su vida habia visto a alguien tan guapo y tan amable con ella - agrego soberbio

-Para guapos y amables estoy yo - respondio sonriendo

-Lo que tu digas - se enconjio de hombros y miro a la niña con ternura - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ahh - dudo pero enseguida recupero la compostura y volvio a su actitud infantil - bueno yo soy Shanon y ¿tu eres?

-Shion a sus pies señorita - contesto mientras se presentaba a la pequeña castaña de profundos ojos azules

-Whao que raro nombre - comento

-Shanon! - la reto Terry

-Jajaja - se empezo a reir - tranquilo ya me acostumbre a que me digan eso

-Aún asi mi señorita usted no deveria ser irrespetuosa - le reto con cierta risa

-Tienes razón - imito la voz del rubio - deveria

El ojiazul se quedo impactado por su respuesta, se quedo mirando furioso al rubio, que enseñanzas le estaba dando a su hija, pero no habia nadie que se salvara de la furia del castaño.

-Oh oh - dijo en cuanto vio la ira de su amigo, tal vez no debio haber dicho eso enfrente de la niña pero habia que admitirlo le dio bastante gracia el como lo habia imitado - jaja - se escapo una risa de sus labios

-Espera a que me pueda poner de pie para darte una lección - le amenazo

-Jajajaja - ya ni se esforzo en esconder su risa, aunque para ser sincero él no era asi pero en la presencia de esos dos sentia como su jovialidad y rebeldia volvia a él, hace mucho que se habia convertido en un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, se habia ganado el respeto de todos con su rectitud inigualable, de su buen corazón y siempre con una sonrisa amable cargando con la vida de sus pacientes en sus jovenes hombros.

-Choca esos cinco - le vanto su manita abierta esperando ser chocada por ese joven - Shion

Bajo la vista hacia la ojiazul, sonrio y choco su mano contra la pequeña palma, suspiro, era tan fácil y tan divertido estar con esoa dos.

-Arrgg - el castaño revolvio los cabellos de su hija - nena por que no sacas tus colores y te pones a dibujar - dijo al recordar que ella nunca se separaba de sus queridos colores

-Es verdad! - exclamo con alegria

Y de su vestido saco una cajita de colores, los coloco de manera ordenada en el piso, saco una hoja doblada cuidadosamente y se dispuso a plasmar ahi a su padre y amigo.

-Whao - fue lo unico que logro decir el rubio

-¿Solo whao? - pregunto con falso disgusto

-Es que bueno siendote sincero no encuentro palabras para describir su comportamiento - hizo una pausa para luego agregar - crias a una niña desarrollada en un laboratorio o modificada geneticamente? - pregunto anonado

-No digas estupideces! - lo regaño

-Perdón pero es que - rodo los ojos, esta bien por esta vez la dejaria pasar

-Oye Shion tu sabias algo de esto - pregunto señalando la ventana en cuanto estuvo seguro que su niña no prestaba atención a lo que decia

-¿Hee? - pregunto confundido mientras se paraba a observar lo que el castaño señalaba, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga hablando con mucha (DEMASIADA) confianza al tipo a su lado - pe..pero esto ¿cómo pasó?

-Esperaba que tu me iluminaras un poco - respondio abatido

-Pero - el joven no salia de su asombro

-Ahh - suspiro - no importa - se encojio de hombros - siempre supe que no se quedaria sola y encontraria a alguien que la quisiera

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? - pregunto furioso - ¡asi como asi te das por vencido!

-No me estoy dando por vencido - aclaro serenamente - simplemente ya he aceptado el hecho de que llegue demasiado tarde

-Eso es darse por vencido! - replico

-Darse por vencido es dejar de tener la fuerza de voluntad de pelear por lo que amas y decir que lo que quieres lograr es imposible - sus ojos brillaron - yo aún no he perdido eso - miro por la ventana con dolor, supo que tenia una gran co petencia para recuperar a su pecosa, ese maldito habia vuelto, pero ya no cometeria el mismo error dos veces, sino peleo por ella cuando lo encontro con el fue porque habian prometido ser felices aunque eso i plicara conocer a alguien mas, pero ahora todo era diferente, no habia promesa ni Susanas que le impidieran estar juntos, solo dependia de su fuerza de querer recuperarla.

_**000**_

-Candy! - un joven de cabellos negros corria hacia la rubia pecosa en busca de abrazarla

-¿Dave? - pregunto sorprendida, pero una chispa de felicidad cruzo por sus ojos - ¡¿Qué haces aqui?! - pregunto al tiempo que sentia como unos brazos la encerraban y la hacian girar en el aire - jajaja Larry bajame!

-Le han dicho señorita White que usted es muy preguntona - le susurro muy cerca de su oido

La rubia se estremecio ante su contacto, hace tiempo que no recordaba lo que era estar cerca de aquel hombre, el unico que habia logrado aunque sea por un momento olvidarle y hacer titubear su gran amor por Terry

-Ca..callate - tartamudeo

-Jajaja hay Candy nunca cambiaras

La bajo lentamente, tratando que sus cuerpos chocaran haciendo fluir en sus cuerpos miles de corrientes electricas

-Dave - susurro su nombre

Y se quedaron mirando por largo tiempo, el pelinegro tenia unos ojos azul cobalto, a la pecosa aunque le costara admitirlo esos ojos la fascinaban y le hacian perder la razón cuando se perdia entre ellos

Aun no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, justo ahora tenia que aparecer y hacerle perder la razón, con Dave nunca sabia lo que hacia, la hacia sentirse libre, amada, desafiada y valiente, nunca sabia que encontraria con él, su vida estaba llena de aventuras al tener un compañero como el, ¿que mas podia pedir? Por ironico que pareciera, aunque Dave le diera todo el amor y cariño del mundo su corazón aun no elegia a un dueño en especifico o ¿tal vez ya habia elegido?

_**Flash Back**_

_Oh rayos se me olvido por completo, eso me pasa por dormirme mas tarde de lo normal pero ¿como evitarlo?_

_Aahh el tiempo hoy no esta de mi parte, aunque tampoco la suerte, creo que los dos me odian, en fin mi vida no podia ser peor._

_-Oh demonios! - exclama la voz contra la que tropece_

_Bien lección aprendida, nunca pero NUNCA digas "esto no podria ser peor"._

_-Lo siento disculpe fue mi culpa no lo vi - trate de disculparme_

_-Agg - se mordio la lengua para no decir otra cosa - esta bien señorita pero para la proxi..._

_Su voz se quedo flotando en el aire al verme, se quedo casi impactado, aunque probablemente yo estaba en una situación familiar, era uno de los chicos mas buen mozo que hubiera visto en mi vida, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la espalda, estaba sujetado creo por una liga, tenia una facciones muy bien definidas, ampliamente masculias, sus ojos azules me dejaron con la boca abierta, esos cobaltos, imposible, no, era practicamente imposible gustarle tanto a alguien sin conocerlo ni nada._

_-Disculpe - fue todo lo que le dije al sentir como me liberaba esa mirada inoptica_

_-Espere - me detuvo al agarrarme del hombro, senti como una corriente electrica recorria mi cuerpo, nunca habia sentido esa corriente electrica con nadie que no fuera... - soy Dave - me sonrio de una manera haciendome derretirme - y usted es.._

_-Candy - respondi_

_-Hermoso nombre - alago - oh dulce Candy - sonrio - jamas pense que algo tan dulce tendria ese nombre_

_Me sonroje violentamente ante las palabras dichas, me acaricio la mejilla y el muy atrevido se atrevio a besar la otra logrando que el rubor cubriera aun mas mi cara, bueno como si eso lograra ser posible_

_-Qué hace? - pregunte con un hilo de voz_

_-Darte un beso querida - respondio sin mas _

_Abri los ojos como platos, no podia creer tanta insolencia de su parte, eso era inconsedible, ningun extraño debia..._

_Sus labios tocaron sutilmente los mios, casi imperceptiblemente, al no notar mi rechazo comenzo a moverlos, me resisti en un primer momento pero esa danza era tan suave, tan sutil, tan..cariñosa, abrio mis labios y profundizo aquel beso, no podia deterle, queria hacerlo, en verdad queria hacerlo pero una parte de mi lo anhelaba y la otra parte me decia NO no lo hagas, senti su lwngua empezar a jugar con la mia, gemi, esto, esto se estaba saliendo de control, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, empezaron a hacer circulos en mi espalda, envolvi mis dedos en sus cabellos, Dios! Esto era magnifico, miles de sensaciones recorrian mi cuerpo, esto estaba mal, estaba besando a un total desconocido pero se me hacia tan vagamente familiar..._

_Terry_

_Unos largos cabellos castaños aparecieron en mi mente, reprobandome con esa mirada azul, viendome con profundo dolor y resentimiento,¿qué demonios habia hecho?_

_Me separe del hombre, cerre los ojos, esto no estaba bien, habia traicionado lo que mas queria en él mundo, algo mas importante que mi vida, lo habia hecho pedazos, incluso habia llegado a olvidarme de el._

_-No llores - unos dedos limpiaron mis lagrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos_

_-Esto esta mal - susurre_

_-Y si sabes que esta mal ¿por qué lo hiciste? - cuestiono_

_-No lo se - acepte_

_-Acaso te gusto - pregunto mirandome fijamente_

_-Pero qué - frunci el ceño_

_Entonces recorde el beso, me sonroje terriblemente, el sonrio y abrazo_

_-No se a que fantasma del pasado te estes aferrando Candy - me miro con ternura - pero me encargare de hacerte feliz y de que te olvides de él por completo_

_-Pero ni siquiera te conozco - reclame_

_-Entonces cambiemos eso - se paro para tenderme la mano - ¿qué dices?_

_Mire su mano con inquietud, una fuerza poderosa me arrastraba hacia el, no sabia que hacer, de cierta forma yo queria ser feliz, dejar de sufrir y sanar las heridas de mi atormentado corazón, pero dejar a Terry, era algo imperdonable_

_-No..no lo se - dude_

_-Candy se que debe ser dificil para ti hacer esto y tomar una descision, pero se que no nos conocemos pero he visto algo en ti que pocas mujeres tienen - clavo su mirada en sus ojos - una bondad y conviccion absoluta en ayudar a los demas, se que puede parecer loco y extraño pero por favor - suplico - dejame ser yo quien te acompañe en sueños, comparte tus logros conmigo, ser algo mas que tu amigo, ser tu consejero cuando tengas problemas, el pilar de tu existencia, tu amigo, tu amante, tu TODO te juro que desde que te vi supe que habia encontrado al amor de mi vida_

_Las palabras palabras penetraron profundamente en los oidos de la ojiverde, jàmas le habian dicho algo tan hermoso, ella tambien tenia derecho a ser feliz, sabia que a Terry no le molestaria, a fin de cuentas habian prometido ser felices ambos._

_Sin vacilacion tomo la mano de su acompañante, de ese desconocido, y emprendio un viaje sin pasaje de regreso_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-No puedo creer que estes aqui Candy - hablo asombrado

-Pero yo tampoco puedo creer que tú estes aqui - acepto la rubia,

-Y cuentame que haces aqui - pidio el pelinegro

-Pues vine a cubrir a una amiga - se encogio de hombros - veo que te cortaste el cabello - comento al ver ese detalle

-Jaja pues si - sonrio - ya me estaba dando problemas el pelo largo

-Me lo hubieras regalado - dijo al ver su escaso cabello - asi hubieras hecho una buena causa

-Jajajaja - se empezo a reir - tienes razón - entonces noto algo - ¿lloraste?

-¿Cómo? - pregunto sorprendida

-Candy dime si hay algun infeliz que te haya..

-No es necesario Dave - poso sus dedos en sus labios - esta bien no importa

-Claro que importas! - exclamo indignado

-Perdona Dave pero tengo trabajo que hacer - se fue directo a las puertas del hospital

-Oye espera - la detuvo - por favor - la miro suplicante - dame otra oportunidad de ser felices

-Dave! - abrio los ojos como platos, trato de recuperar la compostuta - oh vamos Candy por favor

-Pero - cerro los ojos con fuerza - no es posible

-¿Acaso hay alguien mas? - pregunto temeroso

-Dave - pronuncio lo mas tranquila que pudo - intente amartecon todas mis fuerzas te lo juro pero..

-No Candy - la interrumpio - esta bien si no quieres volver conmigo lo entendere - se dio la media vuelta, dolido

-Espera - lo detuvo

-¿Si? - hablo al ver que ella no emitia sonido alguno

-Perdona no ser la que quieres - agacho la cabeza

-Pequeña tontuela - rodo los ojos con una sonrisa - tu eres todo lo que quiero

Y sin mas la beso, fue un beso al principio tierno, luego salvaje, lleno de pasión del hombre que ha esperafo siglos por ese momento, la pecosa se resistio pero sabia que seria inutil, el casi nunca cedia y sabia con exactitud ahora menos, dejo de resistirse pero no lo beso, sus besos era temiblemente adictivos, fueron sus droga y cura de males durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya no.

-Te amo y te seguire amando hasta el fin de mis días - susurro en sus labios

Fue todo lo que necesito para que sus labios se abriera y disfrutaran del beso dado, era cierto, era una pecadora, se sentia sucia, al final de cuemtas Terry jamas la habia traicionado pero si seguian a este paso no dudaba en que ella pronto lo haria

Lo que nadie se percato era que aunque esa parte del hospital era poco transitada dos pares de ojos los miraban, unos ojos desaprobatoriamente y los otros totalmente dolidos

_**000**_

-Jajajajaja - una risa resonaba por todo el departamento, esa risa tenia un dejo de locura - no puedo creer que todo haya salido como lo habia planeado, pero todo gracias a ti mi querido amigo Dave, sin tu ayuda esto no seria posible, observaba la escena a una distancia prudente, se habia encargado de dejarle la ventana abierta a Grandchester para que viera el espectaculo sin interrupciones, lo que no se espero es que la huerfana tambiem coperara en su plan

-Si que me has sorprendido chiquilla - penso sonriendo

Aunque en cierta forma envidiaba a Dave se sentia feliz de que fuera este y no él el que pagaria las consecuencias por meterse con la chica del bastardo.

-Jugaste bien tus cartas Neil - se felicito

Sabia que el ingles pelearia contra el americanito, pero cuando todo acabara si sus planes seguian como hasta ahora el no se volveri a fijar nunca mas en ella.

Seras para mi huerfana con toda y tu fortuna.

_**000**_

-No puedo creerlo - el rubio pronuncio cada frase con un largo espacio

-Cierra la cortina - bramo el castaño

-Si - decidio obedecer a Terry, no sabia con exactitud los pensamientos de su amigo pero bien podria levantarse de la cama con todo y sus huesos rotos para ir y romperle toda su "cara" a ese tipo.

-Ahhh - apreto los puños con furio - y yo era el traidor - murmuro con ironia cargada de dolor

-Puede que sea un malentendido - propuso el de ojos marron

-Si como si eso fuera un malentendido - dijo con sarcasmp

-Mira puede que este pasando lo mismo que cuando supimos que tenias una hija - trato de hacerle ver que todo era un espejismo

-Ja! - se rio sin ganas - sera mejor que se vayan

-Terry-...

-Va-yan-se - separo cada palabra lentamente

-No hagas ninguna locura - acepto finalmente el doctor - recuerda que la tienes a ella - señalo a la castaña que seguia haciendo su dibujo - no la vayas a dejar sola..

-No te preocupes - sonrio amargamente - ya no soy un inmaduro solo...quiero estar solo

-Suerte - poso su mano en su hombro y a pesar de las protestas de la niña se la llevo de la habitación

-Bien Terrence - se trono los dedos - es ahora o nunca - y recordo las palabras su pequeña

**Quiero una mamá.**

* * *

_**Bueno la verdad empezare con un PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR!**_

_**hay pero es que es tan dificil T.T**_

_**Luego he de aceptarlo, tengo placeres culposos que me impiden actualizar: estuve viendo toda la semana anime, jeje si lo se PERDON! Pero es que no puedo resistirme, son como una droga para mi (una droga sana :3) asi que encerio bueno tratare de mañana traerles el siguiente cap pero no prometo nada U.u **_

_**En fin se que ustedes diran excusas excusas pero diganme, cuando no han dejado de hacer algo tan importante para ver Candy o leer un fic (lo admito yo si) XD **_

_**Bueno si quieren saber a los responsables (tienen que verlos estan SUPER bueno creo que asi entenderian mi aficcion) son Shingeki no kyojin 3 ahhh el mejor despues Elfen Lied bueno ese solo lo estuve buscando, :p en fin aunque advierto que los puede dejar con traumas (son sangrientos ambos bueno Shingeki no tanto pero he oido que Elfen si asi que si quieron verlos van con precauciones) tambien he estado viendo Evangelion, jeje.**_

_**En fin mejor le paro hasta aca porque si me extiendo ufff va a ser esto mas largo que el fic, asi que**_

_**Reviews...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Incognita

_**Holasss, jeje ¿cómo estan?**_

_**Yo estoy aqui publicando, se que no publique ayer pero hoy si, es que ahora me quise dormir "temprano", estoy muerta de sueño no he dormido mas de 5 horas o_O asi q ahora estaba escribiendo cerre mis ojos un rato y cuando vi la alarma ya estaba sonando :'( bueno en fin para no dejarlas sin actualización hasta el fin mejor publico hoy XD**_

_**Y bueno quiero aclarar algo muuy importante antes de enseñarles el otro cap. porque si algo detesto de Terry (a decir verdad el como lo describen a veces) es que hacen que se rinda muy fácilmente, no sé pero yo veo a Terry como a alguien que no le importa arriesgarlo todo con tal de estar con quien quiere, desde el punto de vista de mi fic si no lucho por ella fue porque el habia hecho una promesa, se habian dejado pero se habian prometido ser felices y en cuanto el se vio libre regreso a buscarla pero como la encontro feliz el no quiso atormentarla con su recuerdo por eso prefirio no deirle nada, pero ahora que se encontraron otra vez el supo que ella estaba sola por eso es que ahora SI va a pelear por su amor, arriesgarlo todo, volver a enamorarla, el tiene una segunda oportunidad, oportunidad en que va a jugar todo lo que tiene pero hay otro que tambien va a pelear, alguien (por no decir el único) que logro sacar el recuerdo del rebelde en algun momento y no dudara en hacerlo otra vez, y ese alguien tiene aliados que estan dispuestos a cualquier costo separar a Candy y Terry...**_

* * *

_**Incognita**_

-Shanon ven aqui - entonces agarre a la niña al ver que queria regresar casi a rastras a la habitación de su padre

-Pero.. - replico

-Ven porque tu padre necesita descansar - y claro que necesitaba descansar despues de lo que habian visto, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con la pecosa, esto no se podia quedar asi

-Agg - se enfurruño

Entonces cayo en cuenta de algo que habia pasado por alto, se habia salido sin pensar de la habitacion sin siquiera hacer un plan para sacar a su compañerita y regresarla sana y salva con su querida Eleonore

-¿De qué te ries? - pregunto mirandome como si se hubiera vuelto loco

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? - le conteste con otra pregunta

-Encerio y si hasta rojo te pusiste - le reclamo inocentemente

-¿Cómo? - pregunte, entonces me di cuenta que mi cara habia empezado a arder

-Solo mirate - me dijo señalando un espejito que estaba a nuestro lado

-Jajaja - no pude evitar reirme, en verdad esto era una locura, menos ma que no habia nadie transitando por aqui - oye y como fue que llegaste hasta aqui - cuestione

-Fue muy fácil - se encojio de hombros

-Bueno explicame tu concepto de "fácil" - mencione riendome

-Humm - hizo un mohin con sus labios

-Ay niñita de mi alma - suspire

-No soy una "niñita" - me reclamo

-Jajaja sale perdone usted señorita - la guie hacia una habitación que estaba desocupada - entra

-Ahh - dudo y miro con recelo la habitación - ¿por qué?

-Bien puedo decir que Terry no es tan mal padre - felicite al castaño

-¿Tan mal? - alzo una ceja

-Jajaja solo bromeaba - le revolvi su cabello

-¿Qué hace ese aqui? - pregunto la castaña al mayor al ver a un pelinegro hacercandose

-He? - miro confundido a la niña

-Ese - le dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre de cabellos negros acercarse a ellos

-Hola disculpen - saludo en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos - me podria decir donde esta la habitación de Terrence

-¿Disculpa? - el de ojos marron lo miro con ojos indignados - yo no puedo proporcionar esa información!

-Oh vamos doc - le dijo mientras miraba su bata blanca - solo hablare con el unos momentos...

-Ni hablar! - nego con cierto enojo

-Pero agg - se enfurruño - mire solo quiero aclarar unas cosas con él y...

-Vete de aqui! - dos pares de ojos se posaron en la ojiazul - tu no me caes nada bien - lo miro con enojo mientras recordaba

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Oye Shion tu sabias algo de esto? - pregunto mi padre_

_Levante la cabeza al oirlo, con sigilo preste atención a lo que los dos miraban con tanta sorpresa, era ¿la enfermera que habia atendido a mi Terry? ¿Acaso ellos dos no estaban abrazados cuando llegue? Mire a mi Terry y observe como en sus ojitos se formaba un intenso dolor, senti un pinchazo en mi corazón, no entendia que sentia con exactitud pero no me gusto nada lo que senti, vi otra vez a la rubia y observe mi dibujo, era yo, Terry y ella, la arranque sin nada de delicadeza, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, era apenas una niña y no entendia lo que pasaba pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que no volviera a confiar en ella y en cuanto pudiera desquitarme con ese tipo quien me habia robado a mi futura mamá._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Pero que cosas dices niña - se burlo del comentario de la pequeña

-Callate! -se enfurecio, apreto los puños y parecia dispuesta a hecharsele encima

-Vamonos Shanon - el doctor tomo la mano de su acompañante y se la llevo no sin antes decirle - y no te enfrentes a personas mayores que tu - reto finalmente

-Pero que personas tan más extrañas - murmuro el pelinegro - en fin con o sin su ayuda te encontrare Terrence..

Y recordo todo lo que habia llegado a vivir por culpa de sumaldita interferencia

_**Flash Back**_

_-Dave tienes que estar pensando ya en sentar cabeza - sermoneaba quien era el encargado de manejar las cuentas_

_-Oh vamos Joseph esto no puede ser tan malo - lo abrace como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida - ademas aun soy joven y no quiero amarrarme en un compromiso con nadie_

_-Pero que tonterias dice señor - movio negativamente la cabeza - estamos al borde de la bancarrota! - exclamo exaltado - ya no necesitamos a cualquier mujerzuela con un poco de dinero ahora necesitamos pensar en un peza mas gordo alguien como... - pero detuvo su frase_

_-No te quedes a medias - hable exasperado_

_-Alguien como los Andley - termino la frase_

_-¿Andley? - pregunte anonado - no estaras hablando de.._

_-Si - asintio - efectivamente de esa familia estoy hablando - acepto_

_-Pero en que demonios estas pensando! - explote indignado-¡¿acaso crees que alguien como los Andley reciban a alguien al borde de la bancarrota?! - grite al borde de la desesperación_

_-Deja la mala vibra! - rodo los ojos - solo piensalo si te llegaras a casar con alguien de esa familia jámas nos tendriamos que preocupar por el dinero, esos tipos nos pagarian todo!_

_-No te creo - lo mire desafiante_

_-Piensa lo que quieras - me agarro del hombro - pero dejame decirte que no esta nada fea - agarro un periodico que tenia sobre la mesa - mira es la de vestido verde_

_Tome el periodico y en efecto no era nada fea, a pesar del papel resaltaba su belleza, sonrei, bueno si era una chica bella ¿por qué no?_

_-Bien creo que lo pensare mejor - agarre mi chaqueta dispuesto a salir del despacho_

_-No era la respuesta que esperaba - suspiro derrotado - pero creo que es mejor que nada_

_-Aja - sali de la habitación, vaya no tenia ni la menor idea de donde empezar a buscar bueno tal vez deveria empezar en.._

_-Espere - fui interrumpido por Joseph_

_-¿Y ahora qué? - detuve mi andar_

_-Solo quiero que sepa que quien busca trabaja en un hospital y..._

_-¡¿Queeeeé?! - lo mire como si hubiera dicho una locura - cómo es que su familia siendo tan respetada la deje hacer lo que quiera - frunci el ceño_

_-Señor por favor calmese - agarro mi hombro - supongo que no pueden esperar más de una chica huerfana _

_-Me estas diciendo que la chica con la que piensas casarme es un "huerfana- y ademas de eso "trabaja" - podria jurar que tenia un tic en el ojo_

_-Me temo que - miro hacia otro lado - si_

_-Fuera de aqui - señale con mi dedo la puerta de salida_

_-Pero señor solo asi podra conseguir una esposa de buena familia y no dudo que con su condición le consedan sus caprichos y.._

_-Y si no es asi como dices - cerre los ojos con furia - sere el hazme reir de todo Chicago!_

_-Calmate y sal a darte una vuelta y ya que estes tranquilo regresas y lo discutimos - hablo con firmeza_

_-¿Me estas corriendo? - pregunte sin poder creerlo_

_-Mira Dave te crie y cuide de ti en todos los aspectos que me fue posible - hizo una pausa - mi familia a servido a la tuya fielmente por años ¡Yo sólo busco hacer que esta familia no caiga en la bancarrota!_

_-Joseph - me quede asombrado_

_-Yo jámas haria ni te pediria algo que te hiciera daño - aflojo solo un poco sus facciones - solo quiero tu bien - susurro_

_-Joseph - volvi anexclamar _

_-Siento haberle tratado de esa forma señor - hablo apenado - pero no me arrepiento_

_-¿Sabes? Me sorprenderia si no fuera asi jaja - me rei_

_-Lo se señor - sonrio_

_-Bien ire a dar una vuelta - le guiñe el ojo - con mi suerte probablemente me envuentre con una riquilla que caiga rendida a mis brazos - hable excitado_

_-¡Señor! - grito escandalizado_

_-Oh vamos era broma - aunque no dudaba en pasar la noche con alguien o el día_

_-Ah jovenes! - rodo los ojos y se volvio a sus actividades_

_- Ah viejos! - me empece a reir_

_Habia llegado ya cerca de un parque, aahh no podia creer que en menod de un año allamos perdido nuestra fortuna, todo sucedio en la ausemcia de Joseph, el se siente culpable pero para ser sinceros el no tuvo la culpa, al final de cuentas quien hizo las malas inversiones fue mi padre y yo, supongo que desde que murio mamá ya nada es igual_

_-Oh demonios - maldije al sentir como alguien chocaba contra mi_

_-Lo siento fue culpa mia no lo vi - trato de disculparse_

_-__Agg - me mordi la lengua para no decir otra cosa - esta bien señorita pero para la prox... - detuve mi frase al alzar la vista para verla, era una especie de ángel caido del cielo, con su inmaculado uniforme blanco, sus rizos rubios callendo en cascada sobre su espalda, esos labios tiernos y carnoso, con unos ojos esmeralda, uns palabra como PRECIOSA jámas llegaria a alcamzar a una criatura como esa._

_Siguio hablando, me perdi en sus orbes verdunas, supongo que le conteste con lo primero que se me viniera a la mente, luego senti sus labios, Dios eran tan deliciosos, pero yo queria probar más, pero tenia que controlarme si queria que fuera mía, primero tendria que ganarme su confianza, misma que me fue otorgada en cuanto tomo mi mano, segunda fase: enamorarla._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Disculpe aqui se encuentra Terrence - pregunte en cuanto me encontre con una enfermera

-Me encantaria decirle - sonrio coquetamente - pero para su mala suerte nos prohiben hablar sobre nuestros pacientes

-Solo le pido por favor que me diga si esta aqui Terrence - la agarre de los hombros

-Es su familiar - me miro con recelo

-De hecho - me encogi de hombros - un amigo

_**000**_

Aún no me cabia en la cabeza que Candy MI Candy se haya enamorado de otro, de cierta forma estaba en todo su derecho pero ¿acaso se olvido tan rápido de mí? Suspire no tenia caso lamentar el pasado, porque eso era pasado, debia preocuparme por lo que estaba pasando ahora, porque de eso dependia el futuro.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Disculpe amm ¿me podria decir dónde esta la residencia Andley? - pregunte con cierta verguenza por no acordarme en donde se encontraba tan imponente lugar_

_-Ahh si claro - me miro alzando una ceja - bueno mire es el lugar mas conocido por aqui pero bueno - se encogio de hombros - ¿tiene para escribir?_

_Le pedi a Shanon que me prestara un papel, esa niña jamas salia de casa sin un papel a la mano._

_-Tenga - le tendi el papel_

_-A ver - el hombre tomo el papel y empezo a trazar y a hacer anotaciones - aqui tiene - y me entrego la direccion_

_-Gracias - sonrei con gratitud_

_-Si - se dio la vuelta para luego murmurar - turistas_

_Feunci el ceño, bueno el saber donde vive alguien como los Andley deveria ser algo conocido por todos y seguramente al no saberlo nosotros ese hombre penso que eramos turistas, si eso era._

_-Ves Terry te dije que preguntaramos - me decia con aire triunfal mi hija_

_-Hay nena jajaja - me empece a reir_

_-Y exactamente por qué tanto interes por los Andly - pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Andley - la corregi - y vamos a ver a un viejo amigo mio - sonrei_

_-Humm en cuanto a viejo te refieres es un hombre con cabello blanco y chaparrito con muchas arrugas en la cara - hablo con cierto miedo en los ojos_

_-Jajaja claro que no - me rei de su comentario_

_-Eso no es gracioso! - fruncio sus labios_

_-Ok no si tu dices que no pues no - revolvi su cabello con alegria_

_Especialmente hoy me sentia tan lleno de vida, este seria el día en que recuperaria a mi preciada pecosa, le explicaria de Shanon, nos abrazariamos y seriamos la familia que estoy seguro los dos deseabamos formar juntos._

_-Mira - señalo impresionada al ver a la inmensa mansión que se mostraba ante nosotros_

_-Alli vamos - sonrei_

_-¿Encerio? - sus ojitos brillaron_

_-Claro - le agarre la mano - vamos_

_Bueno entrar a la mansión no iba a ser nada fácil_

_-¿A quién busca? - nos resivio el portero_

_-A Alberth - respondi_

_-Al señor William - fruncio el ceño_

_-Si_

_-Tiene audiencia con él? - pregunto no muy convencido_

_-No pero - el guardia se puso tenso - digale que soy un viejo amigo suyo_

_-Terry tu no tienes canas - susurro Shanon_

_-Jaja - me rei bajito_

_-Cómo todos! - expreso con fastidio_

_-Bueno vaya y digale - sonrei retadoramente_

_-Por su bien y el de la niña mejor vayase - y se puso en posición inquebrantable_

_-Humm Alberth que guardias los tuyos - dije en voz bastante alta para que me escuchara - ahora que es rico ya ni quiere vernos - agarre a mi castaña de la mano dispuesto a irme_

_-Más respeto al señor William - lo dijo en tono serio_

_-Lo que diga - reste importancia_

_-Le hablare muy mal de usted - amenazo_

_-¿Y asi podre pasar? - pregunte con sarcasmo_

_-Ni en sueños - señalo con fastidio_

_-Menos mal que estoy en uno - suspire aliviado - porque en la realidad si me dejarias pasar_

_-Pero qué... - bramo a punto de perder la compostura_

_-Jajajaja - explote en risas_

_-Terry no hagas enojar al pobre señor - me reto - no ves que hasta lumbre le salen por los ojos - me dijo viendo con cierto temor al portero_

_-Jajajaja ya - rei con más ganas ante su comentario_

_-Larguense! - grito furioso_

_-Vale de acuerdo - sonrió satisfecho - soy el numero uno en sacar a la gente de sus casillas - su sonrisa se borro de su rostro_

_-Hay Terry jajaja - no pudo aguantar mas la risa y se empezo a reir mientras movia su cabeza negativamente_

_-Ven vamonos antes de que explote - le agarre la mano con mas fuerza y empezamos a correr lo mas rápido que pudimos_

_-¿A dónde? - pregunto con brillo en los ojos_

_-Al bosque - me miro con aire confuso pero decidio aceptar mi propuesta sin vasilación_

_-¿Y ese sonido? - miro con dirección al bosque_

_-Una gaita - respondi sorprendido - vamos_

_Corrimos hacia donde provenia aquel peculiar sonido, en efecto una gaita era la que sonaba pero quien la tocaba era quien yo buscaba._

_-Alberth! - le grite con alegria mientras me recargaba en un árbol_

_-¿Hee? - voltio hacia donde estabamos - jaja pero mira a quien tenemos aqui, Terrence Grandchester en persona _

_-Mira quien habla - respondi con ironia - el gran magnate William Andley que se olvida de los amigos despues de heredar toda esa riqueza - movi la cabeza - muy mal_

_-Jajaja oh vamos amigo - dejo la gaita a un lado para acercarse - sabes que no he tenido oportunidad - suspiro cansado_

_-Y crees que yo si - rode los ojos _

_-¿Quién es? - pregunto mi ojiazul mientras se agarraba de mi pantalón_

_-Y mas con este pequeño diablillo - revolvi sus cabellos ante la mirada sorprendida de Alberth_

_-Jaja ya te dije que no me digas asi - hizo un puchero - yo soy un angel - y se puso en posicion orativa_

_-Pero del demonio - me empece a reir_

_-Humm - se cruzo de brazos, indignada_

_-¿Terry? - vi muchas dudas en los ojos de mi amigo, obviamente sedientas de respuesta_

_-Larga historia - respondi_

_-Tengo el tiempo - se sento en el pasto dispuesto a sacarme las respuestas aunque fuera a golpes _

_-Ok pero - señale con mis ojos a Shanon ella no podia saber la verdad, aún no_

_-Oh claro - se levanto y la tomo entre sus brazos - hola soy Alberth y tu ¿como te llamas?_

_-Shanon - le miro recelosa - Granchester_

_-Lindo nombre - me miro con mas preguntas en los ojos_

_-Ahh hija porque no vas a buscar..._

_-Que te parece si te enseño mi casita del árbol - sugirio interrumpiendome_

_-Tienes una? - sus ojitos brillaron de emoción_

_-Claro - la agarro de la mano y la llevo colina abajo - ves ese árbol de ahi - dijo mientras lo señalaba_

_-Oh ahi hay una casita - sonrio con alegria_

_-Ve y juega ashi mientras que yo hablo con tu.. - dudo - ¿papá?_

_-Terry - corrigio - mi Terry - espero mi consentimiento y en cuanto se lo di corrio hacia el dichoso árbol_

_-Bueno ahora si dime - se sento otra vez en la hierba_

_-Bien todo empezo cuando..._

_Y le conte toda mi historia, de principio a fin, era bueno desahogarse con buen amigo, después de todo Alberth siempre habia sido mi consejero y amigo, cuando estabamos en el San Pablo, cuando llegue borracho buscando como loco a Candy y por supuesto ahora._

_-Y eso fue lo que paso - termine de contarle_

_-¿Por eso desidiste quedarte con Shanon? - se quedo son aliento_

_-Se lo prometi a Katherine - sonrei - además no podia dejarla con Maydeline o con Marie Backer - recorde a esas dos - mi madre no tiene buena relación con ella y Maydeline no sé, de cierta forma me da un poco de miedo - admiti_

_-Jaja - se rio - pero si la describes que es hermosa _

_-Hermosamente satanica - rode los ojos_

_-Hay amigo eres imposible - ..._

_-Si tienes razón - mire el árbol_

_-Y presisamente a que viniste - aunque de antemano ya sabia la respuesta_

_-He regresado por Candy - y mi corazón salto de solo pensar en volver a estar con ella_

_-Bien amigo mio pues te deseo toda la suerte del mundo - me tendio la mano _

_-Gracias...suegro - me divirtio tanto su cara que puso_

_-Callate! - fruncio los labios - mientras no me hagan abuelo - murmuro_

_-Bueno si Candy se casa conmigo esta noche ya seras abuelo - me encanto ese pensamiento_

_-¿Queeeeé?! - me miro escandalizado_

_-¡Por Shanon! - frunci los labios - y luego yo soy el prevertido - hable indignado_

_-Aja -.._

_-Oye dile a tu poli que ya no se enoje conmigo - hice una mueca al recordar como estuve a punto de hacer explotar a ese pobre hombre _

_-Que le hiciste Terrence - me miro acusadoramente_

_-El tuvo la culpa de no dejarme pasar - me defendi_

_-Ahhh - rode los ojos - bueno pero si me quedo sin guardias tu me pagas uno - amenazo_

_-Ay si ay si como ya tiene dinero - alce la vista_

_-Argg es imposible hablar contigo - me tapo la boca impidiendo que hablara mas - ven mejor te enseño donde esta Candy es la única que te puede controlar - y me arrastro_

_-Jaja - despues grite el nombre de - Shanon ya nos vamos!_

_Y empezamos a irnos hacia donde Alberth decia, fue un largo camino, pero vaya que valio la pena, por fin habiamos llegado._

_-Uff por fin! - respire agotado_

_-No que muy resistente - hablo con sarcasmo mi amigo rubio_

_-Mejor dime donde esta Candy - sugeri_

_-Bien aahh bueno como a esta hora supongo que a de estar tomando su receso - me dijo mientras miraba su reloj_

_-Ire a buscarla - mire a los dos - tu - dije dirigiendome a la pequeña - te quedas con Alberth y haces lo que te diga de acuerdo - no espere respuesta - y tu - señale a Alberth - me la cuidas con tu vida - me gire dispuesto a irme sin esperar respuesta de ambos._

_-Bien este es mi momento - mi corazón se agito, desde hace unos días habia estado sintiendo esto, como si algo malo hubiera pasado, una interferencia entre mi destino, sonaba loco pero asi lo sentia._

_-Candy esta por alla - me indico una enfermera _

_Menos mal que desde que subi al tren con este destino me habia disfrazado, genial, nadie me reconocia, bueno solo los que me conocian lo suficientemente bien._

_-Gracias - corri hacia donde me habian indicado._

_Me senti mal, mareado, asqueado, me detuve en la pared, recargado, no recuerdo haberme sentido asi en mucho tiempo, respire con dificultad, pero debia seguir hasta el final._

_Me detuve, mis ojos mo podian creer lo que veian, cai de rodillas, mi cara se quedo desencajada, ¿por qué, acaso yo ya no significaba nada para ti?_

_Me quede bastante tiempo asi, mis piernas estaban entumesidas, la rabia y el dolor se quedaron impregnadas en mi alma junto a esa escena, senti como mi cuerpo era levantado y llevado lejos de ahi, no sentia, no oia, solo mi alma desquebrajada se quedaba en ese lugar, la pregunta era ¿quien era ese tipo?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Terrence por fin te encuentro - escuche una voz que entraba en mi habitación

-¿Te conozco? - detestaba que entraran asi a mi cuarto sin tocar

-Oh claro que me conoces - sonrio con amargura - tu me quitaste lo más preciado para mi - la tension se sentia por todos lados

-Lo dudo mucho - lo mire y me quede impactado, no pense que fuera a venir

-No Terrence claro que lo sabes - sus ojos se insendiaron - tu me quitaste a Candy...

* * *

**Chan chan...**

**Bueno ok me declaro culpable pero espero recompensarlas con este capi :)**

**Bien aqui esta como se entero Terry, bueno supongo que casi todas ya sabran quien entro a la habitación de nuestro querido rebelde (va a haber un asesinato esta noche) y oh sorpresa ya aparecio Alberth! Ese guapo rubio 3 aunque Terry le gana XD**

**Bueno tengo algo que decirles bueno unas sugerencias para de este capi que viene al otro (ustedes deciden que pasara)**

**A) Terry es dado de alta del hospital (se que es poco tiempo pero eso ya lo yengo arreglado) y ponen a una hermosa enfermera a su cargo XD**

**B) Terry decide demostrarle a Dave que el puede conquistar de nuevo el corazón de su pecosa, una ardiwnte rivalidad entre estos dos por el amor de una mujer**

**C) Una nueva mujer llega a la historia que tras un pedido "especial" se convierte en el arma perfecta de Terry para que la pecosa descubra que sus sentimientos por Terry no han cambiado pero existe un problema a tan elaborado plan ¿y si se enamora de su arma? La pecosa solo asi descubrira que Terry es su verdadero amor ¿o no?**

**D) Alguna otra sugerencia estoy abierta a nuevas posibilidades**

**En fin espero con muchas ansias sus respuestas, ya saben quien reciba mas votos gana, asi que de este capi que viene al otro ya sabran cual es el ganador **

**Reviews...**


	9. Chapter 9:Fuente esperanza

_**Fuente esperanza**_

Ocultarme como un río subterráneo  
gritaba como un niño de inevitable temor  
una mala borrasca me hizo buscar  
un poco de calma en un sueño a escondidas

_Abri los ojos, este habia sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, lo único que queria es que por fin terminara, ocultarme de todo y de todos, el temor de enfrentarme a la realidad me carcomia por dentro y la lluvia no mejoraba para nada mi estado de ánimo, solo queria dormir y sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños, reencontrarme a mi mismo y la paz que tanto necesitaba._

_Escuche unos pasos por el pasillo, en particular estos eran realmente molestos, desde hace tiempo que se habia marchado mi amigo, ojala no hayan tenido ningun contratiempo, a lo mejor era él pero sus pisadas no me irritaban, hace tiempo que no venia nadie, esto era..raro._

_Solo en una cama, todo blanco a mi alrededor, con doctores estrictos merodeando en mi intimidad, sin duda agradecia que Shion haya sido mi doctor, porque los otros eran muy fríos, eso deveria de cambiar, no es que me agradara alguien que me hablara hasta por los codos (bueno habia una excepcion XD) pero tampoco alguien de actitud tan hostil._

_Escuche como alguien entraba a mi habitación, probablemente era Shion._

_-Hablando del rey de Roma - me rei al creer que era mi doctor_

_-Dudo que haya sido de mi de quien estuvieras hablado - respondio una fria voz_

_-__¿Cómo? - pregunte confundido_

_-Terrence por fin te encuentro - comunico mientras se adentraba en mi habitación_

_-¿__Te conozco? - pregunte fastidiado, detestaba que entraran sin tocar a mi cuarto_

_-Oh claro que me conoces - sonrio con amargura - tu me quitaste lo que mas queria _

_Frunci el ceño, pero si ni siquiera lo conocia ¿cómo podia quitarle algo?_

_-Lo dudo mucho - lo que me faltaba, un loco que decia conocerme y no solo eso, sino que le habia quitado lo mas preciado de su vida_

_Lo mire con detenimiento, tenia su cabello negro revuelto, su postura erguida, espera! yo ya habia visto a ese hombre en algun lugar -frunci el ceño- pero ¿dónde?_

_-Oh claro que me conoces - el aire se empezo a tensar - tu me quitaste a Candy - escupió las palabras con fiereza_

_Aahhh, ahora todo encajaba, o eso creo, ese hombre era..._

_-Soy Dave - se presentó - ¿ya? - me miro desesperado_

_Dave, Dave, ese nombre me sonaba, ahh, si, staba en mi mente su cara, probablemente en uno de esos recuerdos que deseas suprimir con todas tus fuerzas, si eso debia ser, por eso no me acordaba de él._

_-¡En dónde diablos esta tu cabeza Terrence! - explotó_

_-A ya Dave el... - me detuve unos segundos - ¿un extra tal vez?_

_-Pero que.. - se pegó con su mano en su cabeza, frustrado - Dave! Yo, Candy ¿te suena?_

_Abri mis ojos como platos, asi que ese Dave, la verdad hubiera preferido no recordarlo, para al menos asi olvidar lo ocurrido._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le pregunte con fastidio_

_-¿Qué que es lo que quiero? - una chispa se encendio en sus ojos - lo que quiero es que te alejes de Candy_

_-Jajajaja - me empece a reir - pides mucho - sonrei con sarcasmo - amigo_

_-No soy tu amigo - respondio frunciendo el ceño_

_-Me aleje de ella una vez - hice una mueca de disgusto - te juro que no volvera a pasar - prometí_

_-Bien - salio de la habitación enojado - no digas que no te lo adverti - y salio dando un portazo_

_-Eso fue raro - pense_

Siempre buscando una fuente  
para poder respirar  
cuando diviso un pasadizo a lo lejos  
creo enloquecer

_De cierta forma queria ver que tan fuerte era su resolución y amor por ella, además me parecia buena idea ir y pelear con ese tipo, al menos asi podriamos disputarnos su amor con una buena pelea y ella asi se decidiria a quien le pertenecia su corazón._

_**000**_

_Hace ya varios minutos que Dave se habia ido, mi corazón estaba en total desconcierto, no sabia que hacer, pero si de algo estaba totalmente segura es que seguia amando a Terry con todas mis fuerzas pero lo que sentia por Dave era algo mas que un amor de verano._

_Camine tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos cuando de forma inevitable llegaron esos recuerdos a mi._

_**Flash Back**_

-Enfermera White - escuche como pronunciaban mi nombre, me detuve y me volvi para averiguar que es lo que pasaba.

-¿Si? - pregunte tratando de despejar mis pensamientos a otro lado que no fuera el cuerpo maliciente de Terry.

-Necesito de su ayuda y cooperación para esta misión - dijo con firmeza - dado que veo que es una de las únicas que no anda exaltada por Terrence la asignare para que cuide de el en la cirugia - termino de hablar

-Si supiera - pense en mi interior, ahora no habia forma de safarme de esto, pero de cierta forma se lo agradecia, queria estar con todo el tiempo que fuera posible y ser yo la que sanara sus heridas

-Apurate - una energica voz me recibio en cuanto entre en el quirofano

-¿Shion? - pregunte incredula

-A Candy eres tú - sonrio al verme - necesito que me ayudes

-Si, en que te ayudo- y me empezo a pedir todo lo que iba a necesitar.

Tenia que admitirlo, Shion en esta area era el mejor de todos, supongo que esa era su verdadera vocación, el de reparar a las personas, una causa noble y sinceramente si habia algo en lo que queria especializarme era tal vez en esta area, tenia cierta familiaridad y me encantaba estar merodeando por aqui tratando de salvar las mas vidas posibles, un arduo trabajo.

-Uff - se seco el sudor con la toallita que le tendi - oh gracias

-¿Cómo esta? - mi prioridad era su estado de salud

-Pues aun tenemos que esperar a que reaccione, esta en un estado de coma, su recuperación sera lenta pero - me miro con sus profundos ojos marrón - ten fé - y se marcho dejandome sola con mi Terry en el quirofano, no tardarian en venir a traernos, ademas yo de hecho era la enfermera que tenia derecho total sobre él.

No tardaron en llegar unos enfermeros que lo llevaron al cuarto donde estaría, habrian tres doctores designados para cuidar de su tratamiento y estado de salud.

En cuanto llegamos a su nueva habitación me ayudaron a checar sus signos vitales, de cierta forma agradecia haber ayudado a mi amiga, porque de no haberlo hecho no estaria con él en momentos tan importantes como este.

En cuanto los enfermeros se fueron me inque a su lado, tome su mano, estaba tibia, me abracé a él cuidando de no lastimarlo.

-Eres un idiota - susurre en su oido - ¿acaso no sabes que podrias matarte? - me acurruque en sus brazos.

Entonces escuche un sonido, como el de un tambor, puse más atención, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el latido de su corazón, mis labios empezaron a temblar, senti como de mis mejillas salian un mar de lágrimas, empece a soltar pequeños gemidos que aumentaban en sonido.

-Sniff - levante mi rostro y observe el suyo, era de verdad algo hecho por los dioses, no habia otra explicación.

-Por favor no me dejes - susurre cerca de sus labios - no otra vez

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_¿Por qué recordaba esto justo ahora?¿Es que acaso no ya tenia suficientes complicaciones?_

_Empece a frotarme la frente esto era mas dificil de lo que parecia, aunque para ser sinceras no tenia duda alguna de que amaba a Terry._

_Lo siento Dave, mi corazón ya habia elegido desde hace tiempo atras a su dueño y cambiarlo iba a ser imposible._

_Sentia lástima por él, lo queria pero no lo suficiente para dejar a mi verdadero amor, lo único que me quedaba hacer era explicarle todo el lío en el que me habia metido a mi castaño y de ahi, si es que hacia falta, enamorarlo de nuevo._

_**000**_

_-Waaaa - me desperece en el asiento del tren, acababa de llegar de un largo viaje, lo que hacia por los amigos, bien Terry me deveria una y una bien grande, de eso no habia duda,_

_Me dispuse en camino al hospital dónde sabia podia encontrar a esos dos, tome el auto que ya me esperaba en las afueras de las vías ferreas, sin duda no habia nadie mejor que Georges._

_-Adelante señor - me abrieron la puerta del automovil, detestaba eso pero que podia hacer, impedirselo hacerlo a estos chicos era una gran ofensa._

_-Listo - pasaron varios minutos desde que habia abordado, sentia como un camión habia pasado por encima de mi, queria descansar pero esta información que tenia era mucho màs importante que todo eso, pues de eso dependeria la vida de mis dos mejores amigos._

_-Lo siento señor pero usted no puede estar merodeando por aqui - me detuvo un señor de bata blanca - disculpe pero esta es un área restringida - me explicó_

_-¿Podria hablar con el señor Grandchester? - pregunte con toda la serenidad que no tenia en estos momentos_

_-¿Co..cómo sabe que él esta aqui? - pregunto todavia con una gran incognita escrita en su cara_

_-A es que soy su amigo - respondi _

_-Si igual yo - aunque no habia sarcasmo en su voz, lo que me hizo pensar que era extraño - en todo caso la hora de visitas terminó_

_-Bueno vendre más tarde - me di la vuelta derrotado_

_-Si - me tocó el hombro - ¿me daria su nombre? _

_-Aaahh ok? - me volvi - Alberth_

_-Preguntare - y se dio la vuelta_

_Bien, ya que no tenia nada más que hacer aqui me dirigi al hotel donde me hospedaria, de aqui volveria al hospital, pero primero iria a ver a Shanon, hace tiempo que no veia a esa chiquilla._

_-¿Alberth? - senti como una delicada mano me detenia a las afueras del hospital_

_-¿Mmm? - me regrese y grande fue mi sorpresa al reconocer a la mujer que tenia enfrente - Hola señora Eleonore es un gusto conocerla en persona - hice una pequeña reverencia_

_-No me digas señora - hizo un puchero de disgusto_

_-Pero seria una falta de respeto - me defendi_

_-No tomes cuidado - me acaricio la cara - no pense que manejar una empresa fuera tan dificil - murmuro asombrada_

_-¿Cómo? - enrojecí de vergüenza - no me diga que ya estoy viejo - y me toque lacara tratando de buscar arrugas_

_-¡No me malinterpretes! - exclamo exaltada_

_-Aah ok pero no me asuste - me mordi el labio, este era uno de esos momentos incomodos_

_-Ah si - se ruborizo_

_-Oiga - trate de cambiar de tema - ¿y cómo esta Terry? - pregunte por el estado de salud de mi amigo_

_-Ahh - se dirigio a una banca que estaba cercana - esta todo enyesado, parece que se rompio todos los huesos, entro en un gran estado de coma - se agarro el rostro entre sus manos - no tenia muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir - y rompió en llanto, solo como una madre puede llorar de dolor por su hijo_

_-Lo siento - la abrace y me dedique a consolarla, bueno esto parecia un sueño, estaba abrazando a mi actriz favorita aunque este no era un momento para pensar en eso_

_-¿Ya hablaste con él? - se limpio las lágrimas al preguntarme_

_-No, aún no - respondi_

_-Me encantaria que hablaras con él - comentó - sería de gran ayuda que platicara con un buen amigo, además no creo que las cosas con Candy vayan bien - fruncio los labios_

_-¿Candy? - que tenia que ver ella en esto_

_-Ah no lo sabes verdad - mas que pregunta fue afirmaciòn - ella es su enfermera_

_-¿Qué? - eso si que me habia sotprendido, ese Terry, sólo el tenia esa suerte_

_-Encerio - y me sonrio - espero que las cosas sean diferentes esta vez _

_-Yo también - coincidi - yo también_

_Dirigi mi vista hacia los grandes ventanales del hospital, entonces lo vi, paseandose sin que nadie lo viera, aquél que estuvo a punto de destruir la empresa, pero mucho más importante, el corazón de mi pequeña pecosa_

_**000**_

Apartarme de los ruidos que escuchábamos ayer  
perderme en el olvido solitario  
y echaré por tierra todo un mundo creado  
desde tiempos de eva en un pozo sin fondo

_Cerre los ojos con fuerza, este era uno de esos días en que deseaba perderme en el olvido solitario, que cruel era este mundo, siempre huyendo del día a día, bueno no me extrañaba, asi habia sido siempre, desde que era pequeño mi vida habia sido negada, llamandome bastardo, obligandome a esconderme en lo más oscuro, pero tu me sacaste, mi adorada pecosa, ahh me vuelves loco, pero esa locura me hace sentir vivo y me hace recordar la alegria en este mundo podrido._

_**El miedo no es a la muerte, es a la vida.**_

_Algunos temen a la muerte, yo temo a la vida, porque es a ella a quien me enfrento cada día, es a ella por la cual no puedo ser feliz,pero es ella la que te da la felicidad aunque también temo a ella porque cuando menos te la esperas, te la quita, asi sin más._

Siempre buscando una fuente  
para poder respirar  
cuando diviso un pasadizo a lo lejos  
creo enloquecer

_-En cierta parte tienes razón - me dijo mientras se adentraba en la habitación_

_-¡Albeth! - abri mis ojos y me sorprendi por su repentina llegada_

_-Asi que miedo a la vida he - se sento en una sillita que estaba puesta ahi - quien no le tendria miedo a ella - reflexionó_

_-No lo se - los volvi a cerrar - solo quiero que todo este sufrimiento acabe - _

_-Sabes lo que aquello implica - me respondio con dureza_

_- Ye te dije, no le tengo miedo a la muerte - hable serenamente_

_-¿Por eso la desafias a cada rato? - y miro mi estado actual_

_-A veces realmente me desesperas Alberth - ciertamente ese tipo si que me exasperaba - oye por cierto como llegaste aqui - pregunte_

_-Tuve que burlar a varios guardias - hizo una mueca con los labios - me siento como si fuera a robar un banco _

_-Pues para ver tan valiosa joya que soy - dije altareno_

_-No te hagas ilusiones Terrence - sonrio - solo lo hago por Candy_

_-Bien tienes mi atención - pronuncie al escuchar su nombre - habla_

_-Ahhh - suspiro - supongo que ya conoces a Dave -.._

_-Asi que con ese bastardo - exclame disgustado - si no hay remedio - rode los ojos_

_-Lo encontre merodeando por aqui - fruncio el seño_

_-Ya lo se, decidio venir y darme una calurosa bienvenida a mi cuarto - la ira hizo acto de presencia_

_-No me digas que.. - agarro la silla con fuerza -.._

_-Ooo y eso no fue todo - el estomago se me relvio al recordarlo - la besó_

_-No me jodas - y me miro como si hubiera dicho una locura_

_-Y eso fue despues de mi visita - le conté - y se le ocurrio dejarle las ventanas abiertas para que pudiera observar muy bien _

_-Maldito - vociferó - no aprendio la lección_

_-¿Cuál lección?-..._

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Señor Alberth! - exclamo mi mano derecha de los negocios

-¿Georges? - el no era un hombre que gritara o exaltara tan fácil

-Tienes una cita con un tal Dave - me miro con incredulidad - dice ser el novio de la señorita Candice

-No me juegues una broma como esa Georges - lo mire indignado

-Pues eso diselo a ese joven -..

-Bien, arreglare ese asunto, hazlo pasar - me dirigi hacia mi despacho

-Espera - me detuvo - no es cualquier persona - me advirtió - su familia esta al borde de la bancarrota y probablemente sea por eso que..

-Me estas diciendo que solo esta usando a Candy - senti como la ira se apoderaba de mi

-No quisiera decirlo de esa forma pero - miro hacia otro lado - es probable

-Le enseñare, lo destrire, le dire que..

-Calmate - dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - solo son supusiciones

-Esta bien - trate de tranquilizarme

-Ahora también depende de lo que quiera la señorita - me miro con esos ojos sabios - si es lo que ella quiere, dejala ser feliz

-Aunque solo trat...

-Si se trata de eso entonces ya tomaremos otras medidas - puso su mano en mi hombro - ahora solo verifica que es lo que quiere con ella

-Yo me hare cargo - me dirigi al despacho no sin antes decirle - Gracias

Llegue a mi destino y me adentre en el, ahi me esperaba un muchacho de largos cabellos negros.

-Ahh es usted señor Andley - pregunto con incredulidad

-Si, soy yo - respondi

-Whao - me miro sorprendido - es mas joven de lo que los periodicos dicen -...

-¿Pues que tanta edad me ponen? - pense

-Bueno señor Andley he venido a hablarle sobre algo muy importante - anunció

-Te escucho - le di la palabra

-Quiero pedirle la mano de Candice White Andley

* * *

Holasss

Humm que le dira Alberth a este chico, humm, o que hizo para que Alberth se exlatara tanto.

Bien descubramoslo en el proximo capi.

El inciso A lleva la delantera, todavia tienen tiempo de votar asi que el proximo capi es el descisivo de sobre como ocurriran las cosas.

Nos vemos...


End file.
